Daiyokai
by His Lady of the West
Summary: After three long years, Kagome is allowed to return to the Feudal Era. She crosses the threshold hoping to continue her life with the man she loves only to find out he's moved on. She's now wandering the country with Sesshomaru is hopes she can find why she was allowed to return. What job does the empty well have for her this time?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Lady here. I know I've been shadowed lately. A lot has been going on in life that hardly leaves time for hobbies. I got married last month (yay!) and work has been crazy!

This story is a 'remaster' of my previous story " **Daiyokai** " from last year. I read over it and I thought to apply some techniques I learned this past year in school. I changed the attitudes of some of the characters and greatly shortened some of the chapters.

Let me know how you guys feel about it!

 _Again, being that I'm still in school there will be no regular posting. This is strictly a hobby of mine and I make no money from these fanfictions._ _I do, however, have a Ko-Fi account, so if you wish to make donations, consider buying me a **coffee**! __Just search for ScreamingBanchie, the icon is a manga version of SessKags._

* * *

It had been just over three years since Kagome and her group defeated Naraku. Just over three years since the well sucked her back in and sealed itself, trapping Kagome in the modern era. Now, after all this time she was able to see the sky on the other side. This could only mean the well had another mission for her and her family. But was Inuyasha still waiting for her on the other side?

She could feel a slight breeze coming through the passage of time, kissing her face and ruffling her knee length skirt. Goosebumps crossed over her body as the ruffling of leaves echoed through the musty depths. She sat there on the edge of their world, her feet hanging off into oblivion. All she would have to do would be to jump. One motion and she would be back where she truly belonged.

Her mother stood behind her in the doorway of the shrine for a while. She had no idea what Kagome saw, she never did. Unlike her daughter and father, she wasn't gifted with the spiritual sight. She wasn't, however, oblivious to her daughter's body language. She knew Kagome had been miserable here in their time and to see her daughter pick up her shoulders for the first time in years soothed her heart.

"Go on dear. Your friends are waiting for you. I know they miss you. I know _he_ misses you." Her mother pressed a firm hand to her back. "Just please tell us goodbye if you do decide to stay." Kagome turned and kissed her mother's damp cheek.

"I'll be back Momma." She pushed herself off the edge of the well, letting her body float through time.

Just a few moments later, her feet landed softly on the ground in the feudal era. She looked up. It was hard to see the sky from the bottom of the well and the mass of trees that surrounded her. Hopefully, Inuyasha was nearby waiting for her. Maybe he'd been waiting all this time. She grabbed the vines and heaved herself up the walls and over the lip of the well. She stumbled over the side and into the tall grass.

"Inuyasha… I'm here."

She got to her feet and turned on her heel, running as fast as she could through the underbrush. The unruliness of the area alarmed her. It was almost like no one had been here. There was no path, no indents in the grass or anything. "Inuyasha… I'm home…" She cleared the forest line and darted down the path between the rice fields. Her heart was in a panic. Where was Inuyasha? She paid no attention to the villagers waving at her from their work in the fields as she made a beeline for Kaede's hut.

She snatched open the curtain and went slack-jawed, he wasn't here. Rin, Kaede, and Sesshomaru looked at her in surprise but before anyone could react she darted out of the doorway. Rin's shrill voice echoed in her ears but she didn't bother to listen.

"Inuyasha!"

Her voice echoed through the village as she ran. Her attention brought her to the shrine steps and she quickly made her way up the stairs. But before she could clear the top she was snatched by her arm. It was Sesshomaru.

"You need to go home Priestess. There is nothing for you here."

His blank expression made him hard to read.

"Excuse me? Let me go!" She snatched her arm from his grip and bolted over the top of the steps. Her eyes landed on a very upset Inuyasha and a very calm Kikyo. She had the hanyou by the wrist and he was clearly upset.

"Kagome…" His face softened at the sight of her. "Oh, Kagome." He pulled forward but Kikyo had a firm grip on him.

"Inuyasha… what's going on? Why is… she here?" Kagome took a step back as Kikyo glared daggers through her shaking frame. She took another step back, bumping into Sesshomaru. He placed his hand on her back to space her from him.

"I told you, Priestess… you should go home."

Kikyo pulled Inuyasha behind her. "Lord Sesshomaru is right Kagome. You should go home."

Kagome turned to look up at Sesshomaru. She could see the faintest hint of sadness in his eyes. He mouthed something to her but the blood in her ears made it hard to concentrate on what he said. She turned back towards Inuyasha and Kikyo. They were hand in hand as they looked at her.

After a few moments, Inuyasha broke away from the woman and started to walk towards her. Her reaction was to back up and get away and she did. She pushed past Sesshomaru and bolted down the steps. Inuyasha didn't follow her, instead, he stood by his brother, his shoulders slack with defeat.

Her vision was blurry with tears and her heart was shattered into a million pieces. Was this what she waited for? To be mocked by the woman she thought she was able to escape? To be let down yet again by the man who had held her heart in his hands for the past three years?

She made the mistake of looking over her shoulder at them. Kikyo was standing beside Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was slowly walking down the steps. She gasped as her chest caved in on itself. Her body collapsed on her and she fell forward, falling through the air and down the steps.

Nothing mattered anymore. Not Inuyasha, not Kikyo, not even herself.

Sesshomaru watched her collapse and start to fall down the stairs. He cursed as he lunged for her but he was too late. The sound of her sobs was overtaken by the echo of her head meeting the stone steps. He was racked with hate for his half-brother as he crouched down beside the woman.

Her blood spilled over the worn stone and rolled down several steps before he collected her limp body. Sesshomaru held her close to him and looked back to his bother to see he and his mate's back to him. He felt a tug at his armor and looked down.

"Send me home… please… I can't."

Kagome's eyes rolled back as her lids fluttered shut. Sesshomaru sighed as her hand slipped from his armor.

"What a shame I have for a brother." He whispered as he walked down the remaining steps and into Kaede's hut.

The two women plucked Kagome from his arms and shooed him out. He stood outside the hut and listened as the women panicked and cried over their injured sister. He could also hear Inuyasha and Kikyo arguing above them in the shrine house.

What bothered him the most was the fact that Inuyasha didn't move a muscle to save or even help Kagome. Memories began to flood his mind of times when Inuyasha was faster than even he if it meant protecting Kagome.

Other memories of Inuyasha abandoning Kagome for the clay priestess also came to him. He huffed at the thought of Inuyasha throwing Kagome away for a woman who didn't even love him.

A few hours later Kagome peeled her eyes open and glanced up at the wooden ceiling of the worn-down hut. Her head pounded and her vision was a little blurry. Her heart skipped several beats and she felt like she was going to die before she finally caught her breath. She felt the embrace of someone lingering on her body which helped her calm down a little. A gentle hand came to rest on her damp forehead. She was able to move slightly and look up at a very calm Sesshomaru.

His hair was falling over his shoulders and pooling around in his lap and near her head. He looked at her with sad golden eyes, there was even a slight frown on his face. He was dabbing a cool rag against her neck and cheeks. She struggled to move but a firm hand on her shoulder pinned her to the mat.

"You don't need to get up. Soon, I will take you where you need to go… but for now, you need to rest."

Sesshomaru's voice was quiet and a bit formal. He also sounded… softer than normal. He was sitting beside her with his legs crossed. His armor was gone and so was the upper layer of his hankimono. His mokumoku was pooled around her, covering her legs and cushioning her head from the floor. It was strange being in his company like this. He looked so… exposed to her.

She tangled her hands in the warm, thick fur and squeezed. "My Lord… what happened to me?"

His soft hand returned to her forehead and a sigh escaped him. The gentle breath rolled over her damp neck and blew a few strands of hair in her face, which he quickly moved away.

"You fell. You took off running down the stairs and fell, hitting your head."

Kagome reached one hand up and rested it on a bandage on the side of her head. The slight pressure sent a shock of pain through her body, making her tense up. Her hand shot out and gripped his nu-bakama and she sucked in a sharp breath.

"You shouldn't touch it. The bandage is only loosely placed upon you." He collected both of her hands and folded them back into his mokumoku.

Kagome closed her eyes and stifled a sob. Her lips pursed as she tried not to breathe. She pulled the mokumoku towards her face and buried her tears in it. Her body shook as violent sobs racked through her. All Sesshomaru could do was sit and let her get it out of her system.

She reminded him of Rin in so many ways. Kagome was broken and she didn't deserve all the evil that gravitated to her. She was pure like his child and deserved so much more than the fate his brother has constantly brought her. He dreaded the day that Kagome would return, ever since Kikyo showed back up in their little village two years ago.

Her shaking body brought him from his thoughts. "I devoted everything, Lord Sesshomaru… everything." She pushed herself up on her hands but her sobs knocked her back down again. Her body was tensing and trembling with every shaky breath she managed to take. "I spent three years waiting for him." Her voice was muffled in the fabric of his nu-bakama.

"Some men will never outgrow the ways of their boyhood. He will never understand what it's like to love anyone because he is still a child."

"But I loved him! I actually loved him! I devoted everything to him. My every waking moment was for Inuyasha."

She sat up but the blood rushed to her head too fast, making her falter once more. He caught her and held her in place. Her hands were firm on his calves as she tried to orient herself. She kept trying to push herself up but every movement sent pain through her body. Sesshomaru eventually grew tired of her trying to move when he told her not to and pulled her down in his lap.

"You're going to hurt yourself. Stay still."

She leaned her throbbing head against his firm chest. He smelled of dry cherry blossoms and blood, making her relax even more into his arms. His embrace melted her tense muscles and she felt incredibly small against him. Sesshomaru drew his mokumoku close and began to rock her.

"You are so much like Rin… I guess all human females desire comfort and warmth."

She smiled to herself. Though in the back of her mind alarms were going off. This isn't the Sesshomaru she grew to fear and fight against. He was… fatherly now and gentle. But she couldn't quite wrap her mind around why he was here with her now, why he was comforting her of all people in her time of need.

* * *

If you are unsure of certain names of the articles of clothing that I use, please go to DOKUGA and search for "Glossary of Japanese Clothing: Inuyasha Characters"


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha sat outside of the home he shared with Kikyo. The home Sango and Miroku meticulously prepared for Kagome's return two years ago. He sat with his head in his hands, his hair gracing the compacted dirt at their doorstep. He felt terrible.

"Stop moping Inuyasha. She's not going to die and she'll go back home and we'll forget about this." Kikyo snaked her bare arms over Inuyasha's shoulders and around his neck. She pressed her cold body against his, making him shiver. All he ever wanted was Kikyo, his first love. The woman he was going to give everything up for. He hated how he loved them both because he couldn't have them both. He needed to move on from Kagome for Kikyo was who he loved _first_.

"Your brother has emerged."

Inuyasha looked up to see Sesshomaru exit Kaede's hut down below the hill. He was cradling Kagome in his arms as he walked slowly towards the forest. Kagome's stale blood wafted up and entered his nose, making him recoil. He did that to her. He's why she's hurt. Kikyo pushed herself up from her mate and scoffed at him. "You're nothing but a lost puppy Inuyasha. I should have known you were going to be like this upon her return to our world." She turned swiftly on her heel and returned inside, slamming the sliding door of the shrine house.

The hanyou watched as his brother slipped into the trees with the injured priestess and decided to follow them.

Kagome gripped the pauldron attached to Sesshomaru's shoulder, trying to breathe through the nausea of being picked up. He was being as gentle as possible but there was only so much he could do for her at this time. His mokumoku was pulled tight around her, protecting her from the cool fall wind and also shielding her from sight.

"Thank you… Lord Sesshomaru."

He squeezed her shoulder and pressed her closer to his chest. He allowed their auras to mix, his demonic and her spiritual, hoping to give her any strength he could lend. She felt strange to him, she felt welcoming.

"No thanks are needed, priestess. You did me a service in the past so it is only natural I help you in your time of need."

She squinted at him. "What service?"

He covered her face as he crossed the tree line, keeping leaves and branches from hitting her. "You've protected Rin more times than I can count. And she loves you, so in turn, you are someone I have to protect."

He was quiet the rest of the walk to the Bone Eater's Well. Sesshomaru kept his mokumoku tight around her as they traveled the alternate route through the bushes to the well. He mentioned he didn't want anyone to see them on the main trail because her blood would attract other demons.

The clearing belonging to the well was overflowing with spiritual power which sent goosebumps surging over her skin. They stopped just in front of the well as a violent wind ripped through the area.

"The well is upset that you're leaving."

She frowned. That was a possibility, and because of that, she was afraid it wouldn't let her go home. "Take us down inside… please My Lord."

He did as he was asked and jumped down inside the well. The space was cramped and she was forced to bring herself closer to him. Sesshomaru eased her down, helping her stand on her own. They were face to chest in the tight confines of the musty well. His overwhelming scent washed a calm over her body. Kagome grabbed his hand and slowly let herself down to her knees. He was backed flush against the wall with her slender hand in his, lending her his body for support.

"For what it's worth… My Lord, thank you."

He nodded to her as she erupted in violent light, fading down and out of sight as the well swallowed her up. Her hand slipped from his, leaving a tingling feeling in his palm. Within a few seconds, he was by himself in the well and he stood there for nearly an hour until the darkness swallowed him up.

That night he sat with his back to the well. It was the first night in two years he had spent away from his adoptive daughter and her human family in the village. The dog demon leaned his head back, feeling his hair slip down into the dark abyss of the Centipedes' well. It was calm tonight and he enjoyed being where humans wouldn't bother him. The smells of Kagome's foreign world wafted up out of the well every few hours and kept him entertained. His thoughts kept floating back to Kagome. Something about her drew him in and he was worried about her. He was always told that fatherhood changes a man, makes him soft and more susceptible to new feelings. He sighed at that thought and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

In the early hours of the morning, just before dawn, a rustle in the trees brought him back to reality. Of course, it was his little brother.

"Come out, Inuyasha." He called into the trees.

"I assure you, I did not eat her."

The hanyou slipped from the trees just as the sun peaked over the mountains. He hair was illuminated in the sun's rays, making him look very much like their father. The boy was baggy-eyed and he looked exhausted from lack of sleep.

"Why are you still here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled at his brother. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at his brother. "You took her home, she isn't 'gonna come back. Why wait? What good does it do you? You have no _connection_ to her." Inuyasha rambled on, his nervousness always made him talk too much. "Why did you even bring her here? One of the women could have done it." Sesshomaru stood and dusted off his nu-bakama and cleared his throat. It was his turn to speak.

"You don't even care about that woman Inuyasha, you never did. Why are you fussing over someone else caring for her?" Inuyasha lowered his ears and took a step back.

"I've always cared about her…" His voice was nearly lost on the morning wind.

"No, little brother. You always cared about Kikyo, Kagome was just a holdover until you could be with her again." Inuyasha crouched down on the forest floor.

"You don't know anything about me Sesshomaru. I have my reasons for doing what I did." Sesshomaru walked forward, stopping just in front of the shaking hanyou. He brought a clawed finger up and placed it on Inuyasha's forehead, pushing him back so he was looking in his eyes.

"You always proved to be a disloyal dog when it came to that girl Inuyasha. I watched her heart blossom for you and you neglected to water it for the everlasting beauty of a faux silk lily." Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his brother's bangs. "I can see what a great deal of pain you have caused her. Her injury did not phase you, where in past days you would have lost all control at the sight of her blood. If your relationship was so important to you, why did you stand there with that woman instead of running to her side?"

His heart twisted at the sight of her limp body from the day before. And the blood, so much blood. Before the war, before Rin, it didn't bother him. But after seeing his daughter in a pool of blood with Kagome keeping her alive three years ago he saw it differently.

Inuyasha swatted away his hand. "I don't need you to patronize me." The hanyou stood and walked back into the forest, leaving Sesshomaru alone in the morning sun.

Kagome landed softly on the other side of the well a few moments later. The light faded and she was alone in the darkness of the well house. With a huff, she pulled herself to her feet with the aid of the ladder her grandfather had placed in the well last year after she had broken her ankle for the third time jumping into the inactive well. The more she climbed, the weaker she felt. It was obvious that Sesshomaru's aura was fading because the strength she gained from being close to him was fading as she pulled herself over the side of the well. Once out in the yard, it was clear just how tired she was for she collapsed halfway to the house. Her mother just happened to be taking out the trash when she spotted Kagome falling face first in the dirt.

Through ringing ears, she could hear her mother panicking and Sota telling her to calm down. She could even make out her grandfather praying nearby and sometime later she ended up in a car. Presumably to the hospital.

She opened her eyes a few hours later to see an exhausted doctor taking her pulse. He was very tall, broad-shouldered. His eyes were sky blue and his hair was jet black and tied up in a high ponytail. He wore a surgical mask but it was pulled down to his chin. He looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't wrap her throbbing head around any faces.

"Miss Higurashi, you took quite a hit to your head. It's a wonder you didn't die the few hours it took you to get here." He eyed her and for a split second his pupils looked slit but she shrugged it off as a trick of the light. "You hit your head pretty hard, luckily there isn't any bleeding to the brain and no cracks either. What happened to you kid?"

She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I slipped on the steps of my family's shrine early this morning. I wasn't able to drive myself to the hospital and my family was in the city shopping." He smiled at her and gave her a pat on the arm. His smile was fake, obviously trying to hide his exhaustion and hours of work and hardly any sleep.

"I'll go give your mother the go-ahead to take you home. Please get plenty of rest. And don't do any strenuous work, you don't want to get your blood going too fast."

He left her alone in the bleach white room. Alone with the sound of machines and weeping patients all around her. She hated hospitals and being there only made her nervous. After a few minutes that felt more like an eternity, her mother came a got her and they left the hospital.

Traveling back home gave her time to think about her current situation. She knew she had to go back but staying near Inuyasha and Kikyo was out of the question. She had to find out why the well opened back up, who needed her help this time.

The mysterious Lord of the West kept creeping back into her mind. A fearsome man she had fought with as well as alongside. He was a key player in their victory against Naraku. The bother of the man she loved. Sesshomaru was someone who had tried to kill her on more than one occasion but he had changed. These thoughts plagued her mind until they got home and she took over the bathroom.

To her dismay, her hair was not how she remembered it. The right side of her head was shaved and underneath the bandage was a stitched up cut about 2 inches long. She sighed into the mirror, leaving a fog in her wake. She did not like this but it would have to do.

She was careful while washing her hair, praying she wouldn't get soap in the cut. Her movements were so shaky and uncoordinated as she dressed and dried her hair. Kagome frowned in the mirror again, the remaining hair was well past her shoulders and looked dumb missing the whole side. She took her scissors and cut the remaining hair to just below her chin. Hair littered her feet and tangled in her toes. But the strange thing was, she felt like a weight was lifted the second she cut her hair. Like she was freed from something.

After picking up her mess she scurried to her room and dove into the covers. She needed to sleep if she was going to think straight and figure out what she needed to do about the feudal era. But sleep never came. Long into the night, she cried into her pillows, only falling asleep just before daylight. She slept soundly after that, if only for a few hours.

* * *

 _If you enjoy this story, consider buying me a **coffee** on Ko-Fi! Just search for **ScreamingBanchie!**_


	3. Chapter 3

The well glowed not even an hour later, stirring Sesshomaru from his meditation. He was greeted with a hand on his shoulder and a sigh of relief from the lip of the well. The smell of old blood mixed with strange fragrances let him know it could only be Kagome. He turned slightly, maneuvering himself so he was looking at the struggling priestess. She frowned at him.

"Would you mind helping me over the side… I don't think these vines will hold much longer…" Her voice was weak and he could tell it was a lot of strain to hold herself up at all. He got into a kneeling position and took her hand, helping her over the side of the well. She leaned into him, squeezing the pauldron on his shoulder like she was going to topple over any minute. He looked down at her as she stepped away. She had abandoned her strange revealing garb for a shirt and pants, along with some stranger black shoes. His attention was drawn immediately of her lack of hair.

"Priestess… your hair."

She frowned, keeping her head down. Kagome snaked her fingers through the half bob and pulled slightly. "I know… but it should grow out soon…"

Sesshomaru hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her face up to him. With his other hand, he tucked the wavy locks behind her ear and seemed to examine her face. Kagome's face started to heat up and she instinctively pulled away from him.

"I think it suits your jawline just fine. If you will, Jaken can straighten the ends for you. He cuts my hair from time to time."

She lightly brushed her hand over the shaved part of her head, careful of the stitched cut above her ear. The image of Jaken cutting Sesshomaru's hair eased into her mind and she started to giggle. This drew a confused look from the youkai lord. As if wanting to draw attention elsewhere, he changed the subject.

"Why are you back, priestess?"

She adjusted her pack. "I have a mission to do here. Or so I think. The well opened up for a reason." Sesshomaru looked behind her at the old well. He had no knowledge of how it worked or how it brought her here. He knew she was from the future but how far was beyond him. Inuyasha had spoken of the sights on the other side but he could not comprehend them.

"The well let me through the first time because I had to put an end to Naraku as the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. But the jewel is gone… I don't even know how I'm able to cross anymore."

The wind blew through the clearing, not as hard as the day before but it was unsettling. Sesshomaru tucked his hair behind his ear and flicked the rest over his shoulder. "The jewel is not gone, priestess. It resides neither here nor there, but it is indeed everywhere. Maybe not on this plane nor the next."

"You're speaking in riddles my Lord." Kagome stuck out her tongue in annoyance.

He smiled. "Everyone may think that the jewel is gone, but greater demons like myself and my pure kin. We feel it. It's here." He pointed at her, his clawed finger nearly touching her collarbone. "The presence of the jewel became stronger the moment you crossed our threshold."

She gently pushed his hand away and sighed. "Enough of that. The jewel is gone." He cocked an eyebrow. She stood silently for a few moments and took several deep breaths. Her miko aura spread out over the clearing and clung to him like a lost child. The area was so deep in spiritual energy his skin started to sting.

"Priestess, what are you doing?" He brushed his hand over his arm, sending little pink sparks flying off into the wind. Where he rubbed there was black ash streaked across his alabaster skin.

"I'm setting a barrier… so I know who or what comes through this area. It might help me figure out what I need to do here." She smiled at him. "Would you walk back to the village with me? I need to gather some information from Kaede and see about getting a pack together and some weapons…" Her voice trailed off as she began to walk away from him.

She was several steps ahead of him when he finally started walking. Every step he took felt like walking through quicksand as the barrier closed down around him. Was she so strong that even he was hindered?

"Priestess."

"Arrows… a bow…"

"Priestess."

"I'll need a miko garb… some cleansing papers…"

"Kagome."

Hearing her name on his lips made her stop and slowly turn around. He was several steps behind her with a scowl on his face. Static crackled around his fingers and through the fabric of his clothes. Even his bangs looked a little fluffier.

"The barrier! I'm so sorry!"

Kagome rushed him, placing her palm on his chest with a slight slap and he was immediately freed from the barrier. "I didn't realize it was hurting you… you should have said someth-." Before she could finish her words, her mind went white and her body gave out on her. Of course, he caught her before she fell to the dirt.

He sighed and picked her up bridal style, keeping her close to his chest and began to walk towards the village. "You can't even run a few steps without hurting yourself… and yet you're dead set on helping someone who doesn't even know they need help."

Sango greeted Sesshomaru at the edge of the village. She wore a plain blue kimono with a pink apron and she had a baby swaddled in her arms. The demon slayer took Kagome's pack from the Daiyokai and nodded. They walked back to Kaede's in silence but her heart was a raging mess. The old priestess welcomed them both inside her little hut and motioned for Sesshomaru to place Kagome upon the bedroll by the fire.

"I did not think Kagome would come back. Ye would think she would have stayed far away." Kaede frowned upon the young girl as she dabbed her forehead. Sango held her baby close.

"Did she say why she came back, Lord Sesshomaru?" He looked at her with a blank expression, only letting out a sigh. To her annoyance, he walked out the hut and into the village. A few minutes later she heard a yip from Rin and the young girl entered the hut.

"My Lord says he'll be back later. Kagome said she wanted some supplies for her stay here, so he has gone to retrieve them." This news surprised both of the older women.

Suddenly, Rin's smile went away. "You don't think that Kagome is going to fight with Lady Kikyo? Or Inuyasha…?" The women just looked at Kagome's still body when someone else spoke up.

"She wouldn't fight. It's not how Kagome would handle things." Inuyasha stood in the doorway with his arms folded. Sango puffed her chest and pushed passed Inuyasha, knocking him into the door frame. He only clicked his tongue at her and returned his attention to Kaede.

"I suppose ye are right Inuyasha. She never fought ye when ye abandoned her for my sister in the past." This did rouse a reaction from the hanyou.

"It's alright Lady Kaede." Kagome sat up from the bedroll and looked at them through squinted eyes. "Could you… could you leave us please." Kagome's initiative surprised the trio and they left her and Inuyasha alone with the crackle of the fire.

The hanyou sat across from her and placed his hands by the fire.

"Kagome… I'm so-"

"No, you're not."

His ears flattened at her retort. "Don't apologize for something like this. You knew deep down you'd do it if you got the chance." Inuyasha slouched and leaned back on his palms.

"Will you take me to our tree…?"

He looked up at her with a slight pout. "Yeah." After a few minutes, she was situated on his back outside of the hut. His hands snaked around her sweat pant clad legs and he hoisted her up, not being gentle at all but Kagome didn't expect any different. Without warning, he shot through the air and the soared across the village sky. She looked down and saw Kikyo looking up at them and her heart suddenly felt heavier.

Within a few minutes, they landed at the base of the tree with such a jolt she saw stars.

"You could…try to be a little easier with me. A lot of sudden motion really hurts." She wheezed as she slid off of his back and into the damp grass. Before he could respond, she was already scaling the large tree roots. He watched her as she climbed up to the spot she found him nearly four years ago, where he was sealed away over fifty years by the woman he shared a home with. The hole in the tree glowed a bright pink under her touch.

She looked back at him and the look on her face nearly knocked the breath out of him. Kagome was trying to hide a sob but the tears were streaming down her face. She had long since discarded her school uniform for more comfortable clothes and he finally got to look at her hair. It was strange seeing her with her hair cut and the stitched wound on her head made him feel like trash. She was also wearing makeup, something she never did before.

She bid him closer and he obeyed. It was something how she could make him follow her every move. Once he was on her, she asked the question he dreaded having to answer.

"Inuyasha, how long before you stopped waiting for me? How long before she showed back up."

He sighed, closing the space between them. "Every three days, for a year I would come and sit here for hours. I would pray every time I walked through the clearing that you would be there." He took her small hands in his own rough ones. "I was here when she appeared in the village to deliver news of her second resurrection and the passing of Kohaku." He didn't dare look her in the eye as his spoke. "She was looking for you, she never said why but she didn't believe us that you had disappeared." Kagome tried to push him away, hoping to make space between them but she slipped on a root and fell into him. Her face was buried in his chest and for some reason, it triggered her tears. He pulled her back up and held her to him.

"Kagome."

"Inuyasha… I love you." She managed to squeak before the sobs overtook her body again.

"Please don't cry Kagome."

She balled her fist in his chest. "Don't cry? You broke my heart!"

He paled, he wasn't ready to hear it. He didn't want to hear it. She pushed him, making both of them stumble back over the roots and onto the ground. She sat up and sat on him, punching his chest over and over again. "Why did you go back to her? I never went with another man. I never kissed another man! I was loyal and devoted. I waited every day for the well… everyday… I've broken bones trying to open the well back up."

She pushed herself up and took off, leaving Inuyasha in the dirt. She needed to get away. She watched where she was going this time, being mindful of the roots and lose rocks, hoping not to fall again.

She crossed the tree line into another clearing and saw him. It was Sesshomaru. He was cleaning his armor and swords in the quiet of the forest. Their auras connected and his face changed slightly. He could obviously feel her tattered emotions. He took a few steps towards her but she skidded to a stop right in front of him. Her vision was blurry and her head burned but her heart hurt more.

He exhaled as she snaked her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his mokumoku. She heard metal hit the ground but it didn't matter. She didn't care if he was about to rip her apart, she only tightened her hold on him.

"Lord… please forgive me."

"Priestess." His voice was quiet but she didn't respond. She only pressed her face closer to him, she didn't even care that her head was throbbing and the stitches were ripping.

"Kagome."

The moment her name left his lips she caved in. She cried into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. A nasty, gut-wrenching sob escaped her throat, the type of cry girls only did in their mother's lap after a middle school breakup. She was almost screaming. Sesshomaru really didn't know how to comfort her so he just held her tight. Inuyasha came into view on the outside of the clearing. The two yokai made eye contact and Inuyasha realized what was happening. His brother was holding the woman he loved while she cried into him.

"You better let her go!"

Sesshomaru felt Kagome flinch against him and he tightened his arm against her. The faint smell of blood wafted up to him, her wound was opened. He had such an overwhelming urge to protect her but he didn't' know why.

"Are you deaf? I said release her!" Inuyasha charged at him. Sesshomaru picked her up slightly and moved from the half-breed's reach.

"Sesshomaru! You have nothing to do with this! Leave us alone!" Inuyasha charged at him again.

"It looks like I have plenty to do with this. I have been brought into it." He had Inuyasha by the neck. Kagome turned and looked up, clutching his sleeve as Inuyasha struggled against his brother's grip. "Inuyasha, you were always good at harming things more than you nurtured them." To Kagome's disbelief, he wasn't choking Inuyasha and he has stopped squirming. He was listening to him for once. "I told you, you don't care for this woman." Sesshomaru said calmly as he pressed his palm against her waist.

"And you do?" Inuyasha barked.

"It would seem so." His own words surprised him greatly. This feeling in his chest wasn't the same fatherly feeling he had for Rin. Not the same feeling of wanting to protect her that he had for his child. This made Kagome blush and look away, not wanting to make eye contact with Inuyasha.

The hanyou pulled himself from his brother's grasp and reached for her but she recoiled away.

"Kagome…"

She didn't look up.

"Kagome, I love you."

She shot her gaze up this time, blood was pouring down the side of her face and was smeared onto Sesshomaru's hankimono. Her heart ached more than the open wound ever could. She felt empty and weak against Sesshomaru.

"Enough." With that he jumped into the air, tucking Kagome against him and took off in a violent rush of wind and clouds.

* * *

 _If you enjoy this story, consider buying me a **coffee!** Just go to Ko-fi. com and search for **ScreamingBanchie**!_


	4. Chapter 4

She must have fainted from the sudden jolt and the rush of wind against her body when Sesshomaru whisked her away. She awoke wrapped in his mokumoku, curled up in a ball tight against his chest. He sat cross-legged on the cloud as they soared through the sky. He had one hand on her head, covering her wound from the whipping wind and one hand on her knees. He held her tight against his body.

Kagome looked up at him and noticed he was lost in thought. Not so lost that he didn't move his hand when she moved. He was very mindful of her wound but she noticed that it didn't sting as bad anymore.

"My Lord?"

After a few moments, he slowed their pace and looked down at her. His sharp, golden eyes reflected her pale face.

"Where are we going?" He looked back up at the sky, gazing at the clouds and the zoomed overhead. He didn't respond to her for almost an hour. She had her head nuzzled into his chest, just about to doze off.

"Kagome. Come with me."

She felt her heart skip a beat. Where would she go… where would _they_ go?

"Let me take you to the West, where I rule over all I see. I want to learn you."

She shot up, bumping her head into his chin. His hand tightened over her knees and she flinched.

"I'm so sorry…"

He took her by the waist and sat her upright in his lap, propping his chin on her head. His arms snaked around her waist, securing her against him. Kagome looked out into the sky, the wind whipping across her face. She pulled his mokumoku up around her arms.

"I feel an urge to protect you, but not like how I protect Rin. This feeling… it's not fatherly… like I've come to know." His voice trailed off. It was obvious he was uncomfortable telling her his feelings. She knew he probably didn't know how. "You've been used and taken advantage of by my brother. I noticed it then… when your feelings for him started to blossom."

They descended into the trees and landed in a clearing. She let her down gently, his hands resting on her hips before she took a few shaky steps away from him.

"Your aura gives off a lot of pain, a lot of heartbreak. It's a feeling I've never felt before but when your aura melds with mine I feel them like you do." She looked out and saw a steamy hot spring, nestled against the rocks. The water rippled as steam bubbled up from below the surface.

"And it hurts."

She whipped around to meet his gaze. His hand was bundled in his hankimono, just above his armor. Kagome focused her eyes on him, she struggled to see his aura. It was purple, a deep purple but it was surrounded by her own pink one. She could feel him struggle against her spiritual powers, trying to keep her from seeping into him. She wasn't doing it on purpose though, her powers just reacted so smoothly with his.

He sighed and turned around, his back to her.

"I brought you here to bathe. To get the smell of… _him_ off of your body, as well as the smell of your world." It took her a few seconds to realize what he wanted of her and she blushed.

"I don't have any clothes…"

"I will buy you new ones, just bathe for now."

She stomped her foot. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

He turned his head and looked at her. "Bathe."

Kagome let out a huff and stuck out her tongue while he sat on the forest floor. She watched him but he never stirred. She supposed his… upbringing and the raising of Rin would have turned him into some sort of gentleman. She pulled her shirt off and removed her shoes and sweatpants and put them in a nice pile by the water. She turned around to make sure he wasn't looking but he hadn't moved at all. Kagome smiled to herself and walked into the water.

She had never dreamed of being naked near Inuyasha like this but she wasn't bothered by the yokai lord's presence. The water was warm against her body, making goosebumps ripple across her bare skin. Everything was moving so fast for her that the last day had become more than a blur in her memory. The love of her life had betrayed her yet again and now his brother, a demon she feared the majority of their acquaintance wanted to take her away. She dove down into the water, her wound stinging in the hot water. So much was going on in her life that she didn't know what to do. What even was Sesshomaru doing? Taking her away, bringing her here. Was he actually serious about taking her to his homeland?

She surfaced to catch her breath. She couldn't possibly be of any interest to him. She was a human miko that had belonged to his brother. Belonged? No, she didn't belong to anyone. She turned in the water to look over at the demon lord. He still had his back to her but his hair was pulled over his shoulder. He looked absolutely bored.

"My Lord?"

He turned his head to look at her.

"Would you like to join me?" She sounded stupid. There was no way he would share a bathing pool with a human miko. That had to be far beneath him. She looked at him, waiting for a reply but he just looked at her. After a minute or two, he stood and started to remove his armor. A yip escaped her and she slinked down into the water. She watched as he laid his swords and pauldron in a pile next to her clothes. He slowly untied his obi, pulling the extremely long fabric from around his body and folded it what seemed like a hundred times and laid it on his armor. He laid his black do and kasazuri down and looked up at her.

"Come here."

He pulled his hankimono off and held it out to her with closed eyes. "If I bathe with you, you need to cover yourself properly." She rose up out of the water and grabbed the garment. It was so large, even for a hankimono that it reached far below her knees. It was warm and smelled like him. Once it was around her she felt his aura completely engulf her. She blushed as he removed his hanjuban, exposing his toned chest and torso. She let her gaze cross his form as he bent over and removed his boots. She admired his magenta markings that crisscrossed his body. They started at his hips and disappeared below his hakama and twirled up his arms at his wrist and elbow.

Sesshomaru flicked his hair over his chest and looked at her. She smiled at him but averted her gaze. He caught himself staring at her body wrapped in his clothes. There was a feeling in his stomach at the sight of her. Was this marking her? Covering her in his scent? He had done it with Rin but it was maternal, this was… different.

He watched as she walked back into the water, the long fabric trailing behind her. She stopped and waited for him to join her. They stood in the water together, enjoying each other's company. He watched her as she twirled around in the water, dragging the sleeves of his hankimono across the surface of the water. All of this was completely against his nature. He didn't help or care for humans, except for his daughter. He wanted to fight the feeling inside his chest and stomach but he also wanted to take her all in.

"My Lord? Do you like the hot springs?"

She turned to him and he eyed her. The hankimono had come loose from the knot she made in the side, leaving her torso exposed to him. She was petite and pale against the dark green water. Just seeing her bare hip and stomach, up to the middle of her breast and next stirred something within him. She followed his gaze to her own body and quickly covered herself.

"I'm sorry… forgive me."

She was so shy it amused him. Human women were so different from the females of the demon world. They were so shy and easily intimidated in situations like this one. He finally answered her. "I do enjoy the springs Kagome, they calm me."

Inuyasha stood in the forest, the wind whipped his hair around and rustled the trees. Sesshomaru had taken her away to an unknown place and he was alone. Again. After the wind died down and the trees settled he let out a long breath he didn't notice he was holding. What was he going to do? After finally coming to the resolve that Kagome was never coming back he was finding happiness with Kikyo. Now his heart was aching and conflicted. He wanted them both in his life but that wasn't an option and neither one of them would go for it.

Was it too late to apologize to Kagome, take her back and discard Kikyo? Would Kikyo just let that happen? Would his brother keep his distance from them? All of that was out of the question.

"He's always taking what's mine. Every time I have something of my own, he comes to take it away." Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he walked back to the village. He took his time, hoping the walk back would be enough to calm himself before he went to Kikyo. The sun was high in the sky when he made it back to the shrine house above the village. Kikyo was waiting for him with a smile on her face.

She was standing on the porch of their home. She had discarded her priestess garb for freer flowing kimonos and her hair was undone and cut short below her shoulders. She didn't need to be the head priestess, that was Kaede's job and was soon to be Rin's job as she trained under the old woman. Kikyo also wore makeup, her lips were painted from stain she kept in a seashell, just like the one his mother had. She was still so beautiful but she was again now, faster than she should have been. He could see the small lines on her face when she smiled and laughed in the two short years they spent together. He frowned at the thought of her growing old and leaving him behind.

She welcomed him with open arms and he pulled her into his embrace, holding her off the ground. He inhaled her, she no longer smelled like grave dirt and bones, but like a woman. They kissed each other and she whispered to him. "This is always nice. Being in your arms."

He nuzzled her chest. "Yeah, this is nice…"

Sango looked up to see them in a long embrace. That should have been Kagome up there, they should have been living together doing all the things those two do. Miroku had urged her to stay out of it, that they would only interfere if Kagome or the village would come to be in trouble. It was too hard for her, Kagome was her best friend after all. And now, she had no idea where she was or who she was with. She left with Inuyasha in the early morning but he returned alone. Did she go home… did he hurt her? She had to know.

She spoke quietly as she walked through her home she shared with Miroku and their three children. "Miroku, I need to go see if she left. I'm worried." She reached for her demon slayer gear when he spoke up.

"Sango, if she did not come back with Inuyasha then she must have gone home. I hate to say it, but there is nothing for her here."

Hearing that broke her heart in two. Her husband stood up and took her gear from her shaking hands. She and Kagome had promised to raise their children together and take care of the village.

"What if she didn't go back? What if she's out there alone? Inuyasha could have hurt her or she could have run off. The forest is different from three years ago, she could be lost."

Miroku smiled softly, handing her back her gear. "Go and check the well and the base of the mountain. If she's not there then she went home. Take Kirara okay?" She was glad he understood her need for answers. She was hard headed and probably would have gone anyway. Sango kissed her husband and quickly changed into her gear. She and her demon companion took off into the sky.

"Kirara! Let me know if you smell her!" The big cat nodded as the approached the dense forest surrounding the well. Sango felt Sesshomaru's demonic aura high above the clouds, it was lingering but she could tell he was long gone from the area. She ordered Kirara to land in a clearing where he aura was the heaviest. She surveyed the area, he was here and so was Kagome according to her companion. She was about to climb back onto the cat's back when something spotted her eye. It was a red tassel from his armor. She let Kirara smell it and the cat pinpointed his direction. Maybe if she found him, she would find Kagome.

* * *

 _If you enjoy this story, consider buying me a **coffee!** Just go to Ko-Fi. com and search for **ScreamingBanchie!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sango and Kirara flew around the mountainside for more than an hour, hoping to catch even a glimpse of Kagome and Sesshomaru. She sighed and gave the cat demon a pat on the neck and ordered her to take them down. She figured the two should bathe and enjoy some alone time before they went back to the children.

"Kirara, the hot springs should be around here." The demon slayer trotted not so quietly through the underbrush when the cat bit her sleeve, keeping her from walking forward. The demon's ears swiveled back and forth, letting Sango know they weren't alone. She drew her weapon and snuck forward, the sudden humidity let her know the springs were nearby. Voices ahead of her made her stop and crouch, causing her to nearly crawl through the bushes.

She was met with the heat of the water and the sight of them. Kagome and Sesshomaru were soaking in the spring, sitting on some rocks way out in the middle of the pool. She examined Kagome and was in disbelief to see the priestess wearing the demon lords hankimono and he was naked from the waist up. This was very unlike the Sesshomaru she had grown to know over the past three years. She had never even seen him without his swords at his side.

She laid flat on the ground with Kirara shrunk down and tucked under her chin and listened to them.

"My Lord, thank you again, for letting me wear this. And thank you for joining me, it was… very enjoyable." She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked away, trying not to blush.

"Hn." She knew he wasn't much for giving 'your welcomes', so that was as close as she was going to get. Kagome looked at him and began to admire him. He was pulling all of his hair together over his shoulder and began to twist the water out of it. She wondered if it was as soft and thick as it looked. He rose from the water and flicked his hair back over his shoulder, bringing her out of her reverie.

"You should not linger in the water any longer, your face is red."

She knew it wasn't from the heat. He was beautiful, any woman, human or demon would blush at the sight of him. He pulled his hakama away from his legs and squeezed the fabric, causing steam to rise up around his body. Within a few seconds, the fabric was fluffy and dry.

She was still in the water when he looked over to her.

"How did you do that?"

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. "Demons have extreme body heat, it doesn't take much to concentrate it all in one place."

She giggled and turned her back to him and peeled off his hankimono. He knew he should turn around but he couldn't take his eyes off of her body. Her small frame looked so delicate and her skin was pale except for where she was blushing across her body. He went to take a step forward when he caught himself.

 _"Stop. What are you doing Sesshomaru? She's but a human, we greater demons do not lust for them. We don't want them."_

His heart was starting to become conflicted and tight in his chest. He looked up to see her facing him, the hankimono held tight to the front of her body, shielding her from him. Kagome walked up to him and smiled.

"Do you think you could turn around my Lord?" He blinked a few times before he comprehended what she meant. He turned his back to her and waited. After a few seconds, the sound of her struggling to wring the water from his hankimono could be heard. A smile crept to his face.

"I will take care of my clothes, get dressed. We have company."

Kagome looked around but she saw no one but she knew better than to question his superior senses. She reached around him and pressed his clothes to his arm, not wanting to put it on the ground. Kagome quickly got dressed, frowning at how her clothes stuck to her damp body. She tangled her fist in the sleeve of his hanjuban and he turned around.

"Come out, demon slayer."

Sango knew she was busted long before he mentioned her presence, Sesshomaru was no fool. She pulled herself from the underbrush and walked towards them.

"I figured I couldn't stay in hiding long around you."

Kagome was shocked, she thought it to be Inuyasha or Kikyo, not Sango.

"Kagome, what are you doing here? Why are you with Sesshomaru?" Sango was beyond relieved to find her safe but that didn't stop her from being afraid for her. She knew Sesshomaru but she didn't _know_ him. He could do anything to her.

Kagome stepped forward, releasing his sleeve.

"I… I ran away from Inuyasha. Then all three of us got into an argument and Sesshomaru took me away." Kagome sighed. "And honestly, I needed to get away from him."

"So, he just brought you here? Because you 'needed to get away'?" Sango was miles away from believing her. "He doesn't just do that. He doesn't do anything for anyone except Rin and himself." He continued to get dressed, drying his clothes and tying his armor in place. He watched as the two talked, hoping he would finish tying his obi before the conversation got too heated.

"Kagome, come back to the village. We can figure out what you're going to do." Sango was desperate to get her away from him, it was obvious in her body language.

"Sango, he isn't going to hurt me. I will go back when I'm ready, I wish to stay here with Sesshomaru." He looked at her and Sango didn't miss it. He slid his swords into place and came to stand beside her, his hand planted on her shoulder.

"Demon Slayer. I will care for the priestess. I can assure you she will not be harmed." Sango armed her weapon, causing Kagome to tense up against him.

"So, you want me to just take your word for it? You want me to just go back to the village and sit there dumb while you do whatever you want with her?" He gave her a blank stare.

"If I wanted to ravage her body and have my way with her, do you not think I would have already done it? I would have skipped the bathing." His cold words made Kagome's skin crawl but he did have a point. Demons don't waste time if they want to kill someone. Maybe he _was_ just looking after her though.

"My half-breed brother has always done wrong with things, especially living things. He will use them until they are of no use to him and discard them. He is only mad because someone wants to care for something he has thrown away but thinks he still owns." Kagome looked up at him, snaking her arm around his back. He pressed her close to him. "He's like a child who forgets about a toy only to throw a tantrum when someone else wants to play with it."

Sango looked at Kagome pressed against him. She was so small against the large demon but she didn't look afraid. Sango lowered her weapon and sighed. "Okay. I will go back, but you better come back soon Kagome. I _will_ come and look for you." She glared at Sesshomaru before turning and taking her leave.

The two stood there for a few moments until the demon slayer and her companion was out of sight.

"Kagome." She smiled at the way her name sounded coming from his lips. He turned her around and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Will you come with me? To the West?"

She looked up at him, nearly on her tiptoes. "I need to find out who needs my help, why the well let me come back."

He lifted her off her feet where she was a head taller than him. He held her, letting her sit on his arm like he would Rin when she was younger. Kagome brought her hands up and placed them on either side of his face.

"I'll help you if you will let me. For some reason… I don't want to let you alone. I wish to keep you safe Kagome." His words brought a smile to her face. She didn't understand what was going on, why he was here. She didn't care either. This was the most attention a man had shown her in her life. Even Inuyasha couldn't stir her butterflies like Sesshomaru was doing.

"I'll go with you."

She leaned down, her lips nearly to his when someone struck her from behind. Kagome heard him suck in a breath as she fell against his shoulder. Someone had caught him off guard, that much was obvious from how quickly he moved back. He pulled her down and tucked her against his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck but her vision was going black and her back was burning.

"Well well well, look what we have here."

Kagome heard the voice of a woman and slinked down further against him, holding tight to his armor.

"My Lord." She managed to say and she tried to breathe. Between his tight hold on her and the throbbing of her back, it was hard.

"Stay still Kagome, stay quiet."

She felt his mokumoku snake around her legs. He was attempting to hide her from sight, from whoever was there.

"Sesshomaru, haven't I asked you not to follow in your father's footsteps?" The voice filled Kagome with ice, sending fear through her body. She had to be another greater demon like Sesshomaru but she was so much stronger. Her aura was overwhelming, much more than she ever felt from Sesshomaru. He tightened his grip on her side.

"This time, I'm not going to listen to you. Mother."

Sesshomaru tried not to show any emotion to his mother, she was known to use everything to her advantage. Kagome had gone limp against him, whether from pain or fear, he didn't know. He took a deep but subtle breath. She wasn't bleeding, which was good. He let his eyes rake over his mother to see what she hit her with. She stood with her hands folded over the end of a bamboo blade that was sticking in the ground. She smiled at him, seeing he finally saw her weapon of choice. She brought it up and rested it on her shoulder.

"You like my new toy Sesshomaru? I've been waiting to use it on something alive. I'm afraid your little human wasn't much fun though." She made a sarcastic frown at him. Sesshomaru felt insulted, she would pay.

"Inukimi, what is your business?" He had never called her by her first name, it sounded strange on his tongue. Sesshomaru tried to keep Kagome hidden under his mokumoku, his first priority was to get her away.

"You dare address your mother so? What's wrong Sesshomaru, you seem upset with me. She's just a human, you can always find another." She giggled at him. Inukimi stuck the blade in the ground and started to walk towards them. "I was wondering if it was that young orphan girl and had come to check on you but when I saw that it was just another human, I assumed she was just food. Didn't I always tell you not to play with your food?" He adjusted Kagome so he could retrieve his Bakusaiga. If his mother wanted a fight, she would have it. Before he could completely unsheathe his sword, she was on him. She didn't attack, only placed her hand over his to push his sword back in place.

"No need for this terrifying thing. Tell me, do you know how I found you?" Inukimi reached her hand around his mokumoku and pushed it aside. She looked down at Kagome's face and pushed some hair from her forehead. She had woken back up and made a small yip when Inukimi smiled down at her. Sesshomaru took a step back away from his mother, drawing a frown from her.

"Well, I'll tell you. It was a gift from your father. He learned this trick from other demons many centuries ago. It's also how I knew he was seeing Izayoi." She turned away and kneeled by the steaming water. Kagome reached her hand up and touched the tips of her fingers to his cheek but he only narrowed his eyes.

He watched as his mother tapped her finger to the water, sending small ripples out.

"The bird demons, the _Tengu_ , taught it to him so he could keep an eye on you and me during the war. They knew just how out of his head he could get about his family." She smiled and beckoned him over. "I taught it to you when you were a pup, I doubt you remember."

He took a couple of steps forward and looked into the water. There was a clear reflection in it, but not of them. Of Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"The water mirrors." Sesshomaru's voice was deep and low.

Inukimi smiled. "I use it to watch the orphan in the village of the dead priestess. I use it to watch your castle in the West and it's how I found you here today."

"What is your plan Inukimi? Surely you're not just bored."

She laughed. "Of course not. I do not get bored. I'm here for the girl, you don't need her. She'd make a great servant for me though."

He narrowed his eyes at her, taking a step back. Kagome pulled her knees up and closed her eyes.

"Inukimi, go find something else to occupy your time with. If you want her, go take the dead one. Inuyasha is surely to dispose of her before he makes up his mind on what woman he wants to love."

She smiled and before he could blink she was in front of him again, her hand was resting on Kagome's head. Kagome immediately began trembling under her touch. A million things started going through her mind, the main one being if he could protect her. The demoness ran the back of her hand across Kagome's forehead, her touch was very gentle, very motherly.

"You still choose humans over carrying on the full blood of your father and I. Trust me, I will be back my son. Humans are not meant for mates, seeing your father's mangled corpse should have been enough to steer you away. Remember what I always told you, or your heart will turn into ice." The demoness vaporized in a puff of smoke, leaving the two alone in the woods.

She was going to be back, whether to take Kagome or face him in battle but he would be ready. Kagome's quiet sobs drew his attention. She was still trembling against him and her knuckles were white from how tight she held onto his armor. Inukimi must have terrified her so much.

"Kagome…" He kneeled down and placed her on the ground. She watched how he sat on his knees in front of her. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck but he grabbed her wrists.

"Are you afraid?"

She closed her eyes and stifled a sob. "I'm fucking terrified Sesshomaru."

He gave her wrists a light squeeze then whipped her around. "Hold still." He gently pulled up her shirt, exposing her back. She had a long purple bruise from her left shoulder blade down to the middle of her back.

"I won't let her hurt you again."

Kagome slammed her fists into the ground. She was so tired, so confused. Everything kept hitting her over and over again, like waves in the ocean. She just couldn't catch her breath. "Why? Why are you here? You've never cared about me, you've never tried to protect me. Why now?"

She shuddered at his warm hands as they glided over her back.

"Rin taught me many things about the human world. She taught me patience, she taught me how to love. She showed me the joy of spending time around people who know they have a fleeting life." His voice was low. "If… you hadn't of been there that day… when she was attacked, I would have never learned all of those things." Kagome closed her eyes and recalled the memory that was still so vivid.

 _"Rin! Stop running! I'm going to protect you!" Kagome shouted through the forest as she ran after Rin and away from the snake demon. "I can't help you if we're apart!"_

 _The little girl skidded to a stop and Kagome collided with her. Kagome scrambled to her feet and pulled an arrow from her quiver. Her bow was long gone but if she could get close enough to the demon she could kill it._

 _"Little girlsss… the blood of little girlssshass alwaysss been my favorite." The demon slithered around them, taunting them. It lunged forward, taking Rin into its mouth and thrashing her around. Kagome thrust the arrow into its tail and Rin went flying._

 _"You bitch!" The demon's tail started to turn to ash where the sacred arrow was lodged._

 _Kagome charged the demon, grabbing it by the arm and praying. Her hands turned a violent shade of pink and vaporized the ligament. Before she could react, it brought its tail and flung her back, knocking her into a tree. The breath was gone from her body but that didn't stop her from standing back up. She could see Rin in the corner of her eye, she had to get to the girl._

 _"Come and get me!" Kagome screamed. Her voice echoing through the trees. The snake lunged again but Kagome didn't flinch, she only held her hand out. The demon met her palm and she focused all her spiritual power into the snake. The creature vaporized in a cloud of sparks and ash. She quickly turned away and ran to Rin. The girl was bad off, her chest and stomach were ripped open. But she was alive._

 _Kagome focused all her power and essence into her hands and let her aura complete overtake the dying girl. Her body shook at the adrenaline pumping through her and she knew that was the only thing keeping her upright. She was wounded herself but it didn't matter. Kagome went like this for an hour until her powers burned Rin's wounds shut. The girl started to stir just as Kagome started to falter._

 _"Priestess."_

 _She looked up to see Sesshomaru, his face was full of fear._

 _"She's okay my Lord, she's okay." He was on her in an instant, grabbing her by the shoulders before she could fall to the ground._

 _"Thank you, thank you so much." He pressed her against him, his face in her neck. She could feel tears wetting her skin._

"Ever since that day you've been in the back of my mind. You saved my own like she was yours." He pushed her shirt down and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. "To demons… doing something like that, it means more than saving the demon themselves. You saved my child so I'm am indebted to you for the rest of my existence."

She squeezed his arms tight. "I'd do it again, you know. In a heartbeat."

"I know."

She sighed. "Will you take me home? I want to say goodbye to my mother before we go West." Her words surprised him.

"You still want to go with me? Knowing my mother wants you dead?"

She smiled. "I know you'll be able to protect me."

* * *

 _If you enjoy this story, consider buying me a **coffee!**_ _Just go to Ko-fi. com and search for **ScreamingBanchie!**_


	6. Chapter 6

It had been about four days since Kagome disappeared with Sesshomaru, four long days that consisted of Inuyasha tormenting himself. He had been moping around the shrine house, patiently waiting for her to return. Inuyasha wanted to talk to her, he wanted to apologize and hold her. He didn't realize just how much he missed her, more than he had in a long time.

His moping kept Kikyo at bay, she wanted no part of his self-pity and anger. All she wanted was for Kagome to stay in her own time and never come back. She wanted to live her life with Inuyasha in peace. She was finally happy with the man she loved. Kikyo knew that Inuyasha would run to Kagome but she also knew he would come crawling back. Nothing was better than the real thing, Kagome was nothing compared to her. She just didn't want the drama.

The only thing that really got under her skin was Inuyasha's sulking, it broke her heart. She kept her distance from him but she watched him, praying that he wouldn't do anything reckless.

"Inuyasha, we should go down and visit the village. Being cooped up in this house is bad for us." She was right. They need to go out and get some sun, visit with the elders and check on the children. The hanyou didn't look at her, he only dropped his ears.

"I can hear Sango and Miroku talking about her. Talking about you and me. I can hear Rin and Shippo spitting curses at us…" Kikyo walked over to him and placed an arm over his shoulder.

"It's not like you to be worried about what other people think about you."

He turned around to face her, placing his hands on her hips.

"They all love her so much. I ruined… any chance they had of having a life with her. No there is no chance of them being friends and growing together."

She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. "These people-."

"These aren't just people Kikyo! These people are my family, I've fought beside them and we've saved each other's lives. I've slept next to these people and shared food around campfires. These are not _just people_. You may have no connection to them, but I do."

He couldn't bear to see them right now, he didn't want to bear the looks they would give him. He destroyed the future they had spent the last three years planning. While he was with Kikyo, his friends built another house and have been keeping it up for her. They bought furnishings and clothes from nearby villages. Sesshomaru had even taken part in keeping the house ready for Kagome's return.

Most of all, he knew he ruined his friendship with Sango. She had her children but Kagome was her best friend. He would lay awake some nights and listen to them talk about the future. Kagome would laugh and say she wanted little hanyou babies, Inuyasha's babies. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He did want that, he longed for that but he'd never get it.

Kikyo had walked away from him but she could see him wiping the tears from his cheeks. She busied herself with folding clothes and tidying up but his presence was beginning to annoy her. After about an hour she watched him walk outside and wander down the steps.

"I hope she stays gone."

Inuyasha had wandered down to the bottom of the steps and surveyed the area. The villagers were working the fields and Sango was walking her three children. Did he have the courage to ask her if she had seen Kagome? Thinking it over, he thought best not to. Even if she knew anything, she would never tell him. No chance.

Inuyasha made his way to the outskirts of the village, right up to the tree line. He could check the Well, if she had gone through her scent would still be fresh. Sesshomaru did not take her that way but it was his only idea to go on.

The forest did not welcome him, something about the way the trees stood still made him uneasy. The small woodland animals usually active this time of day but he saw nothing, not even a squirrel. It dawned on him that the same thing had happened when the well closed up three years ago. Everything had gone still like time itself had stopped and life had been drained of the forest. His worst fear was that Kagome was either trapped here or there.

Kagome looked up at the sun, taking in the heat of the day. She was home with her mother like she'd been the past four days. Sesshomaru told her to take as long as she needed, gather what supplies she wanted and to heal her wounds. He urged Kagome to spend time with her family for he had no way of knowing when they would return from his castle. She spent most of her time outside with her mother, cleaning the grounds and repairing the well house.

She never once mentioned Sesshomaru or talked about Inuyasha and Kikyo. Her mother was already a little heartbroken over Kagome wanting to go back, she didn't want to add to the pile. Her mother's calls for lunch brought her from her thoughts.

"Kagome, dear, I've made your favorite for lunch. Come in and eat with your brother and me."

She bounded through the yard with a smile on her face. If it was her favorite, it had to be spicy pork curry! She met her mother at the back door and gave her a kiss on the cheek before taking her spot at the table. Sota sat across from her, his face in his handheld game system. Kagome smirked as their mother calmly walked behind him and plucked it out of his hands.

"Your sister will be going home soon. Spend time with her." The sarcastic smile on her mother's face made her laugh. She would miss her mother as well as her little brother and grandfather. It was too bad she wouldn't get to say goodbye to him since he was gone to a shrine keeper's meeting in Osaka.

Sota made a pout and eyed Kagome. "So, sis, when is Inuyasha coming to get you? It would be nice to see him again." She paused mid-chew and looked at him. There was no way she could tell him that he would never see Inuyasha again. It would break his heart.

"He won't be coming back to Tokyo, the… well won't let him cross. We think it has something to do with the Jewel." She felt her mother look at her, the older woman totally wasn't buying it. Sota, on the other hand, was easy to fool.

"Kagome, I've packed your bag with all of your hygiene items. Are you sure you don't want me to pack more clothes than those few pairs?" Kagome took another bite and shoved a biscuit in her mouth.

"I won't need much. I'll be buying clothes to better fit in while I'm over there. Honestly, I don't know why I never did that before. That school uniform was more of a hindrance than anything." Her mother let out a sigh.

"What will you do for money though Kagome? I'm sure our currency won't work in the past…"

Kagome smiled to herself. Sesshomaru's words floated in the back of her mind.

 _"Don't pack heavy. We will be discarding your clothes at the first major village on the coast. I will buy you new kimonos or whatever clothes you wish to wear." He ran his thumb over her cheek._

Kagome wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I have a small… account set up with the temple. I stored money there when I would do jobs and training." Her mother gave her a light smirk, no way she believed that one.

A little while later Kagome wandered up to her room. She found a lightly packed bag on her bed and two changes of clothes on the dresser. She started to rummage through the bag, making a mental check of what all she would need for her trip and if the things she had would be enough. Kagome kept wondering how long he would keep her in the west when something moved in the corner of her eye.

Upon further inspection, she saw it to be a photograph from her pegboard. She picked it up and sighed. It was a picture of her and Inuyasha together outside the family shrine from one of the last times he came to her time. She took a moment to look at the other pictures on the board and she hung it back up. There were so many of them that pictured her and Inuyasha, except for one.

On one occasion her mother had tucked a disposable camera in her bag. It must have rolled around in the bottom for a year before she found it. She was only able to take one picture. Kagome pulled the glossy photograph from the board. It was a picture of Rin and Sesshomaru a few days after the battle with the snake demon. She never told anyone of her encounter, saving Rin's life or having the tears of one of the most powerful youkai on her neck.

He was sitting cross-legged in a field of magenta and blue flowers with her in his lap. Both of them wore matching flower crowns and Rin was all smiles. It was also one of the first times she got to see him smile.

"Kagome?"

She whipped around to see her mother in the doorway, holding a double bento box. Kagome quickly stuffed the picture in her pocket.

"Thank you, momma."

The older woman approached her daughter and pulled the photograph out of her pocket. "You don't want to wrinkle your pictures."

There was a slight twinkle in her mother's eye but she said nothing.

"Are you sure it's okay that I leave again, momma? I don't know when we- I will be back this time."

Her mother sat on the edge of the bed with the bento in her lap. "You may not like what I'm about to say but you need to hear it, honey." Kagome froze. "Your heart is broken into a million and three pieces. Everything you fought for has been scattered to the wind just like the jewel back then." She sighed and flipped the picture up and looked at it.

"Some pieces are better left alone… while new ones should be picked up. But make sure you don't hurt anyone by trying to force pieces that don't fit."

Kagome sat down next to her mother and frowned. "I don't understand…"

"This man, in the picture. Is he the one you're going on your journey with?" Her heart skipped a beat. Busted.

"I uh… yeah, he is." Her mother sighed.

"Do you know him well?"

"Not entirely but I know he won't hurt me. In fact, right before I came home he protected me from another daiyoukai. He's also the one who made sure I came home to you before we went on our journey." Her mother watched as her daughter's face lit up while talking about the demon lord. Kagome told her mother all about the mysterious Lord of the West and his adoptive daughter. She told her about all the times they fought together as well as against one another.

"Lord Sesshomaru… he feels like he's indebted to me for something I did for him a few years ago. That's why he's been sticking by my side, hiding me from Inuyasha and protecting me from other threats. It's why he's offered to help me figure out why I was allowed to go back to the feudal era."

Her mother placed the bento on the floor and stood up, knocking the wrinkles out of her skirt. "I won't lie Kagome, I am worried about you but I know you can take care of yourself. If you trust him, then I trust him. It's too bad I won't get to meet him though." She smiled and gave Kagome a soft pat on the cheek and left her daughter alone in the quiet of her bedroom.

"I wish you could meet him too momma…"

Sesshomaru waited four days for Kagome to return from her own world. Four long days that shouldn't have tormented him as much as it did. He did what she asked of him though, he spent the time with Rin. The young girl was not happy with the news of him leaving her behind for his trip back to the mainland, nor was she happy that Kagome was going. She wasn't mad at Kagome exactly, he knew she was just jealous.

She had no reason to be jealous though. He was just helping someone who he owed it to, someone who needed his help. Someone who had been on his mind, even invading his dreams the four days he spent apart from her. Just having her on his mind was growing tiresome though. She should have been back by now, even though he told her to take her time.

He said goodbye to Rin and made his way to the Bone Eater's Well. The Demon Lord was very careful to stay out of his brother's sight, just like he had done the past four days. He didn't want to hear it, the excessive whining that always came from the half demon. Kagome shouldn't have to deal with the nonsense from Inuyasha and the dead priestess.

His mind wandered from the couple to the battle with Naraku, the two days Kagome spent at his side. She fought with him, they were back to back in the middle of the war. She didn't hesitate to protect him. She was fierce, her bravery matched that of generals in his father's army in the before days. He wanted to, no needed her by his side. The emotions he felt were so foreign to him it made him angry.

Sesshomaru's attention was drawn from his own thoughts to the sound of crashing. He rushed the clearing belonging to the well and stumbled upon Inuyasha. The hanyou had seen or smelled the daiyoukai yet, he was too concerned with the well.

"Damnit! It's not working! Why won't it work? Kagome!"

Sesshomaru listened to his brother's cries, unsure of why he was angry at the well. He turned his attention to the well, something was a little different. The coloring of the wood was paler than a few days ago and the grass was dying in a near perfect circle around the well. Did the well close up on her again? Was he ever going to see her again?

A feeling of deep anxiety swelled in his stomach, it was just like when he found Kagome and Rin after the fight with the snake demon. Was he afraid of losing this woman too?

Before he could stop himself, he lunged from the tree line. "Stand aside Inuyasha."

The startled hanyou spun around. "Just what do you think you're doing here?!" Sesshomaru didn't answer him. He pushed Inuyasha aside and jumped into the well.

"It's no use! The well wouldn't work for you anyway!"

The demon lord looked around and attempted to take a breath but there was almost no air. This set off alarms in the back of his mind, normally air would be pulling inward to Kagome's world. He jumped back up, punching Inuyasha in the process.

"What did you do."

Inuyasha pulled himself from the dirt and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Me? Why does it have to be my fault! You know damn well I have no power over the well!" Sesshomaru advanced on him, taking him by the collar.

"What did your dead priestess do then?" He was struggling to compose himself. It was unlike him to show such weakness, especially in front of his brother. The fear in his voice wasn't missed by Inuyasha either.

"She hasn't been here! No one but you, me, and Kagome." Sesshomaru flung him across the clearing, unhappy with his brother's answer.

"If you were smart, you would stop and realize this is not what happened those few years ago Inuyasha. Someone has tampered with the well. Now, what did she do?"

Kikyo stepped into the clearing with a basket full of berries and herbs. "I thought I sense _two_ demonic auras over this way. Inuyasha, we will be going home now." She didn't want to linger here and she did not want to know why they were fighting. Kikyo could tell something was wrong with the area, especially the well. That wasn't the only thing bothering her though. Someone had been here and she doubted Sesshomaru and Inuyasha realized it. She went to turn away when Sesshomaru appeared in front of her.

He snatched her up, sending berries everywhere. His clawed fingers were wrapped around her throat, one wrong move and he'd kill her without hesitating.

"Since you're here, I'll ask you myself. What did you do to the well?" The breath was gone from her body and she was completely caught off guard. She struggled to find her words.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Release me." He still wasn't satisfied.

"You can feel it, maybe more than I. If you didn't tamper with it then what happened to it." Kikyo hadn't had a chance to actually look at the well, was there more to it than it just closing up again? Sesshomaru saw her thinking and shoved her in the direction of the well. "Look with your _dead_ eyes, tell me. What do you see?"

She did, in fact, see something, something that was definitely out of her abilities.

"It's old magic. Older than even you." She gazed upon the pulsating black barrier that covered the well. "It's a demonic barrier, one that is not easily broken and cannot be broken from the outside." Both men looked at the well but they saw nothing.

He dropped her to the ground and pressed his foot to her shoulder.

"You will break it."

She spat at him. "Did you not hear me? It can't be broken from the outside." Inuyasha stood frozen, he was useless in this situation. "A daiyoukai created this barrier. The only way to break it is if you take it down from the inside. Let's just hope that fake priestess is strong enough to do it." Hearing Kikyo talk bad about Kagome angered him but he held his temper.

Sesshomaru twisted his foot into her shoulder once more before letting her go. The woman pushed herself up from the dirt with little help from Inuyasha. Her breathing was labored and she was covered in dirt. She cringed at the pain in her shoulder, causing Inuyasha to come to her side. It was the shoulder Naraku wounded over fifty years ago, a pain she brought back from the afterlife.

"You didn't have to hurt her Sesshomaru."

He looked at the hanyou. "Yes, Inuyasha, I did or your dead woman would not have told me anything. She despises the priestess because you are still hopelessly wrapped up in her. She's smart though, she values her life more than your loyalty."

Sesshomaru quickly dismissed them and turned his attention to finding a cause and a solution. He had a gut feeling, something told him he knew who did it. The youkai looked around and found what he was looking for, a puddle. He kneeled down next to the dirty pool and pressed his fingers to the surface. A series of unnatural ripples erupted at his touch and slowly an image came into view and he knew. The three of them stood over the puddle as she came into view, they all saw Sesshomaru's mother. Inukimi was smiling at them from her castle.

She had been waiting for Sesshomaru to remember. It was then he knew his mother was the one who erected the barrier, not Kikyo.

* * *

 _If you enjoy this story, consider buying me a **coffee**! Just go to Ko-fi. com and search for **ScreamingBanchie!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome slung her bag over her shoulder, kissed her mother and sped out the door. She was ready to go back and start this new journey with Sesshomaru. The wind blew slowly around her, kicking up leaves and dust in the summer air. She hadn't even made it halfway across the yard before she started sweating. Flocks of birds flew overhead, filling the afternoon air with their songs. She slowed down and stopped in the middle of the courtyard, taking in all that was offered to her. After a few moments, she continued her walk to the well house.

As she approached the newly refurbished building she noticed something was wrong. The wood that was brand new yesterday was pale and dry looking today. Even the air around the area was strange and she even found it hard to breathe the closer she got. What could have happened in a couple of hours? The well house wasn't like this when she went for lunch.

Kagome sat her bag down and walked up to the small building. She tried to pull the doors open but they were jammed shut. She stepped away after a few seconds, struggling to catch her breath. Whatever was happening had cut off all air from the immediate area of the well house.

She called over her shoulder. "Momma!"

Her mother, hearing her daughter's distraught call, rushed outside. "What's wrong dear?"

Kagome held out her hand, hoping to keep her mother far enough away from the well house. "The doors have been sealed shut, can you go grab my bow and arrows? I might be able to shoot them open."

Without hesitation, her mother ran to one of the nearby storage sheds. While waiting for her mother she took a deep breath and approached the building again. She needed to get rid of the seal and check the well, there was no way she was going to be stuck here. Not again.

Kagome pressed her palms to the door and summoned her spiritual powers. The pink aura around her hands burned the doors but only slightly weakened the seal. She focused her eyes and she was able to see a dark grey barrier fighting to reconnect under her hands. The second she backed away, the barrier stitched itself back together again.

Kagome backed up until she was able to breathe again and crossed her arms. Her mother returned with her bow and a few arrows.

"Honey, I'm going to go stand over there. You're more adapted to this stuff than I am. Let me know if I can get you anything…"

Kagome nodded, taking the bow and slinging the quiver over her shoulder. She took another breath and stepped forward. With every minute that passed, the color of the well got lighter and lighter. Whatever was happening was happening fast and she needed to be faster.

She knew there was no point in shooting the doors, that much was obvious from how the barrier reacted to her powers. Kagome pulled an arrow out of the quiver and wrapped her hand around the metal tip. She prayed for a few seconds and unfurled her fingers, exposing a white-pink tipped arrow. Kagome placed a steady hand on the door and drew back with the other, using all her strength to jam the arrow in the crack between the doors. A pink light erupted around her and the doors flew open with an alarming crack. Splinters shot out as one of the doors collapsed in on itself. Kagome picked the arrow up and stuck it in the doorway, preventing to barrier from shutting her in as it struggled to cover the entryway.

She turned her attention to the inside. It was dark, way too dark seeing as the sun was shining directly at the building. The air was extremely thin here, making her retreat to catch her breath. After a few minutes, Kagome returned, enveloping her hand in her pink aura as she crossed the threshold.

At the bottom of the steps was the well. It was pitch black like someone vacuumed sealed a trash bag over it. She placed her hands on the rim of the well and tried to will the barrier away but it only reformed after she removed her hands.

Kagome sprinted back out to meet her mother. "I need you to go and get some sutras, the really old ones that grandpa keeps in the shed."

Her mother nodded and left Kagome again. The girl turned around and nearly cried out. The wood of the well house was becoming transparent now, it was slowly disappearing before her eyes. She sat down on the ground and pulled the arrows from her quiver. She needed to act fast.

Kagome thought back to all the barriers she had encountered over the years, none seemed to match this one. Breaking this barrier wouldn't be easy. She thought to Sesshomaru, was he on the other side? Was he experiencing the same thing in the past?

Her mother returned with an old dusty box and handed it over to her daughter. She had only seen this box a few times as a child. Kagome opened it, revealing four incredibly old sutras from the feudal era. They glowed with spiritual power and their aura pulsed in tune with Kagome's. She removed them from the box and laid them on the ground with her arrows.

"Four chances. Four chances at breaking this thing." Her mind was working overtime, trying to figure out the best way to shatter the barrier with only four arrows. She prayed over each arrow, causing the metal tips to glow. Kagome wrapped each arrow in a sutra, leaving the tip exposed. She hoped that the old power of the sutras would back up her own power when activated.

Kagome stood, slipping all but one arrow in the quiver and placed it on her shoulder. She walked into the well house and nocked the arrow. She focused all of her energy on the tip of the arrow and shot at the well. The whole place lit up in blinding light, making her recoil. Through squinted eyes she could see the barrier rip apart, making the arrow shudder as it fought against the combined spiritual powers. She rubbed the base wood beside the shaft of the arrow. She needed to find a weak spot.

Kagome leaned over the side, the light filtered down and revealed the fading barrier at the bottom. She climbed on the rim and stood with an arrow nocked. She released her held breath as she focused. There was a faint light, a point of power in the bottom of the well. She thanked the recovery of this skill, momentarily thinking back to Magatsuhi and his seal on her body. She released the arrow, sending it into the depths of the well but it never made contact with the bottom. She hoped no one was standing right above the well on the other side. The barrier pulsed under her feet, sending her forward.

She hit the dirt with enough force to knock the remaining breath from her body. She groaned as she struggled to breathe in the extremely thin air. She sat up, pulling a blessed arrow from its quiver and shoving it in the ground. The thin barrier was repelled back, revealing trees on the other side. The arrow quickly dissolved, making her panic. Her lungs felt tight from the lack of air, she had to hurry.

Kagome removed the last two arrows and peeled off the sutras. She shoved the bare arrows into the ground by her knees, pushing the barrier away. She prayed that Sesshomaru was there waiting for her. She quickly wrapped the sutras around her hands and yelled through the hole in the barrier.

"My Lord!"

She wheezed, trying to breathe what little air she could through the hole. Within seconds he was there, his voice echoing through the passage.

"Kagome."

His aura filtered through the well and surrounded her, giving her much needed strength. "I need you to focus all of your demonic power on me, right in the center of the well." She leaned up, hovering her hands over the two arrows. Sesshomaru's purple aura surrounded her tenfold.

"Are you ready, My Lord?"

"Yes."

She knocked the arrows aside and slammed her fists into the ground. The force of the power around her fists was so great, the ground warped and bent, fracturing underneath her. The sound of glass shattering echoed around her as the barrier broke, sending her through the dark abyss of time. Two hands reached through the void and grabbed her wrists, pulling with such force her shoulder popped. She gasped for air as she materialized on the other side. Sesshomaru had a death grip on her wrists, there was no way he was letting her go.

"Kagome, you are never going back. You will stay with me." He whispered quietly into her hair as he brought her close to him. She let his aura completely consume her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She gasped as he squeezed her, trying to bring her as close to him as possible.

"My Lord… are you okay?"

She felt him take a deep breath. "I've become undone. Give me a moment…"

"…Yes, My Lord."

After a few moments, he jumped out of the well with her in his hold. They were met with a bewildered Inuyasha and an uncaring Kikyo.

Inuyasha stepped forward. "Sesshomaru, who was that woman?" He squeezed Kagome's shoulder, making her look up.

"Inukimi. She will be a problem." It dawned on her, the power she felt coming off of the barrier, it was exactly like the demoness from a few days ago. Sesshomaru looked at Kikyo, he despised how _calm_ she was. She would also be a problem.

"Kagome, where are your things?"

She gave him a panicked look. "My bag… it's on the other side."

He let her go and looked at Inuyasha. "Go get her bag." The hanyou stomped his foot.

"I will not! You don't command me."

"Please… Inuyasha." Kagome whispered just high enough for the two demons to hear her. She knew that if she asked he would do it, no questions. He looked over his shoulder at Kikyo, but she was already walking away. He lowered his ears and jumped down the well. While he was gone Sesshomaru examined her hands. The paper sutras were stained with her blood and her hands were bruised and cut.

He peeled the paper away, not caring that they were burning his fingers. He turned her hands over and looked at every cut.

"Two of your fingers are broken."

She sighed, grateful the pain hadn't reached through her adrenaline yet. "I figured. I may have overdone it when I broke the barrier."

"We will get you proper medical treatment in the next village."

She nodded, about to lay her head on his chest when Inuyasha appeared behind them. He tossed the bag at their feet and turned away, following his wife through the woods.

Kagome picked up her bag and clung to Sesshomaru as they ascended through the trees.

The twosome headed westward, towards Sesshomaru's homeland. She was worried about Inukimi and he was worried about Kikyo. She seemed to silently enjoy the idea that someone was targeting Kagome. The dead woman was going to be a problem for sure.

But no matter what, he would protect Kagome.

The castle servants had gone quiet, hoping to escape their Lady's wrath. Inukimi was wandering around the grounds, cursing Kagome's name with every other word she whispered. Four days ago, she placed a barrier on the Bone Eater's Well, hoping to block Kagome's passage from her world to theirs. She used a barrier her husband had taught her during one of the great wars. It was meant to be a protective barrier that could only be broken from the inside or by the caster. He used it to protect his family when he was on the battlefield.

When struck from the outside, the barrier would get stronger and stronger. She mixed in her own borrowed power from the Meido. This added power was supposed to slowly suck the well and its portal into the netherworld. She knew if it hadn't of been for Inuyasha's dead mate, Sesshomaru would have tried to use force to break the barrier, making it stronger, thus throwing the well into the netherworld quicker. Inukimi had not foreseen someone who still knew of Taisho's secret barrier. She would have to be wary of the dead priestess.

She left her thoughts to gaze upon a crater in her garden. In the center was a blessed arrow with a very powerful sutra wrapped around it. Inukimi had narrowly dodged the arrow as it shot through the in-between worlds and landed in her garden.

"Kagome will be a formidable foe. She broke my barrier and used the meido as a transportation portal for her cursed arrow."

She frowned at the servants who attempted to dislodge the arrow. They were vaporized immediately, the poor creatures.

She needed a new plan, one that would involve the death of Kagome. There was no toying with this woman. She turned her back on the crater and made her way inside the castle. Inukimi would need a pawn if she were to get close to Kagome, someone who wanted the woman gone. She remembered her son saying something about how Inuyasha didn't want her anymore and that he was involved with the dead priestess. Surely Kikyo had a grudge against Kagome considering the hanyou once loved her too.

She smiled, squeezing the meido around her neck. She had her pawn.

Kagome woke to the smell pine and a crackling fire. She smiled at the warmth of her blankets and turned over. She listened, trying to remember where she was. Kagome could hear people talking and the sound of carts rolling by. She heard children laughing and playing around the building she was in. That's right, she was in a village with Sesshomaru. They had been traveling for about a day when she asked to stop in a village they flew over. He agreed and rather aggressively got two rooms for them to stay in. She took note that he was not one to pay for any services that should be "given" to him.

The two had stayed up late eating and talking. He surprised her by cooking a meal for her, telling her of how he had to learn for Rin's sake. When she finally retired to bed, he took his leave, saying something about a feeding and disappeared into the darkness.

She rolled back over and sat up, wincing at the pain that rippled throughout her body. She was incredibly sore, one injury on top of the other was not good for her. She flexed her bandaged hands and sighed at the two stiff fingers on her right hand. Sesshomaru made her soak them in hot water and stressed that she relax them. Kagome thought back to last night and sighed. He had relocated both of them for her and she fought hard not to scream. The two spent the better part of the evening cleaning her wounds and bandaging everything.

She sighed and looked around the room and noticed a small parcel beside the door. Had Sesshomaru left her a gift? Kagome crawled over on her hands and knees to see what it was. She sat on her knees and took the parcel, examining it. There was no note or letter saying who it was from.

"Oh well, I guess I should open it, it was in my room, so it must be for me." She got up from the floor and walked back over to her bedding, opening the package slowly. A gasp escaped her as silky fabric fell around her feet, he had bought her a kimono. A rather nice Kimono. It was two-layered with a light blue nagajuban and a darker blue kimono. The obi was pale pink with butterflies on it. She walked behind the changing blind and wasted no time getting undressed.

Kagome slowly slipped the nagajuban over her body and tied it in place then slipped the kimono around herself. Even with two layers, the fabric was light and didn't make her sweat, which was surprising considering how hot it was. She took the obi in her hands and had an internal panic as she unfolded it. There was no way she could properly tie it by herself.

As if summoned by her panic, Sesshomaru appeared behind the blind.

"Kagome, we will depart soon."

She didn't know if she could ask him for help or if she should ask him to get the innkeeper's wife.

"Kagome."

She could feel a blush coming to her cheeks. "My Lord… we cannot depart, I um… have a problem." She did not know how to ask anything of him, even after all of this, he was still a demon lord. And there were things you had to follow when addressing a lord.

"What is the problem?"

She sucked in a breath. "I cannot tie my obi…"

He looked around the blinds at her, she was so embarrassed. He stepped around and stood in front of her. Kagome inhaled him, letting his scent overtake her. She gazed at him, he only wore a green kimono. His normal clothes and armor must be in his room. It was so strange to see him like this, so off guard.

He casually pulled the obi from her hands and slipped it around her waist.

"Turn around, I will do it." She slowly turned around and he went to work. Sesshomaru tied it around her, tucking and pulling at the obi. He slipped two fingers between the sash and her back, making sure it wasn't too loose or too tight. After he was done, he lingered near her.

"Kagome, do you really wish to travel with me?" His voice had a hint of sadness in it, did he doubt her?

"My Lord, of course, I wish to go with you. If I didn't, I'd be in the village trying to get through to Inuyasha or back home being miserable." She could feel his breath on her neck. It was like a sky breeze flowing through flowers in a meadow. Goosebumps crossed her body as she reached put to him with her aura, mixing pure with impure. It had become a little easier to connect with him like this and she smiled as they mixed together.

He turned her around by the shoulders and cupped her face with his hand. He admired her features. She had a slender face and deep brown eyes reflected his own. He craved her, but why? What was so important about this human that made him feel this way? He had never sought the company of a female companion. It's not that he didn't want it, he was a man after all, just not with a human.

Her cheeks warmed under his palm and she turned a dark shade of pink as he watched her. Sesshomaru shifted his weight, making her lean against the wall and rested his other hand on her waist. She was both relaxed and tensed in his shadow.

"Lord… Sesshomaru."

She slowly closed her eyes and leaned up to him. This woman made his heart skip, the feeling he got from her aura was too great. He leaned in and let their lips touch. Kagome melted against him, his kiss making her legs grow weak. The way he tasted and the way he smelled was perfect. He placed his other hand on her waist as she reached up to cup his cheeks. They pressed close to one another, deepening their kiss, only separating to let her take small breaths. They kissed a little quicker, taking each other in. Sesshomaru pulled back and looked at her. She was red-faced and her breathing was almost a pant.

No words could explain the feeling in his chest right now, it was a feeling he had never felt before in his life. He needed Kagome, she was what he needed to complete him. He gently lifted her up and kissed her again, pressing her against the wall. She was taken by surprise but she had no time to fully react.

He started kissing her neck and clinging to her thighs. She interlaced her fingers in his hair and pressed his head to her.

"My Lord…"

He wasn't stopping. He kept kissing her and pressing her against the wall. Her heart was racing and her breathing was unsteady. This was not a feeling she was familiar with. He parted the collar of her kimono and kissed her collarbone.

"Oh no…"

She was panicking, she wasn't ready for this.

"My Lord stop."

He didn't. Kagome cut her aura away and started to push him.

"My Lord… please…" She whispered as a tear-stained her cheek. The smell of her tears brought him to his senses and he stopped and looked at her. He slowly kneeled on the ground and let her lean against the wall.

"Kagome, Kagome forgive me." She covered her face, it was still red and she struggled to hide her tears.

Sesshomaru felt like he had broken her, he had done something she wasn't ready for. His feeling of pleasure had quickly turned to guilt.

"Kagome." He placed his hand on her head and she leaned into it. Relief passed over him, she didn't push him away. Kagome looked up at him.

"I'm not ready for that My Lord..." She slowly leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her gently, for if he held too tight she would crumble. She kissed his cheek and rested against him. He worked her up and laughed to himself. He had a lot to learn about her and what he needed to do and how to properly treat her.

He and Kagome sat there for a while into the midmorning, holding each other. She fit perfectly against him. Sesshomaru knew he was falling for this girl. This human priestess was holding his icy heart in his hands and was slowly warming it up. It was something he could get used to.

* * *

 _If you enjoy this story, consider buying me a **coffee**! Just go to Ko-fi. com and search for **ScreamingBanchie!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Read and Review! Give a follow!

* * *

Inuyasha had been dreaming about Kagome and Kikyo before he woke in a cold, sticky sweat. In the dream, both of them had appeared before him, they were floating in the air wearing white silk kimonos.

They looked at him coldly and pointed to each other, saying the same thing over and over again.

 _"You must choose."_

At first, he chose Kagome, he didn't know why. She was the first one to pop into his head. Every time he chose her, the world around him would go black and the white auras of the women would appear again. The dream would repeat itself, over and over again no matter who he ended up choosing.

The women's chanting would get louder and louder until eventually he dropped to his knees and sobbed Kikyo's name. This time, instead of repeating the scenario, she and Kagome turned to face each other. The two women were holding bows with sacred arrows knocked and pulled back.

He wanted to stop them but his body would not respond, he couldn't even speak. He tried to scream at them but no sound came, he only felt the vibrations in his throat. Inuyasha watched in horror as the women released their arrows, hitting the other in the stomach. Their white robes slowly turned pink then red and after a few moments blood was dripping from their feet. He closed his eyes and willed his arms up to cover his face and hide his tears. The hanyou could feel the warm blood touch his feet and slip under his toes. The harsh smell of iron made him look up from his sleeve to breathe.

The two women were wrapped around his body, Kikyo at his chest and Kagome at his waist. They were pulling at his clothes and kissing any bare skin they could find. He could feel the blood of the women he loved dripping down his body and soaking through his clothes. Inuyasha looked forward into the darkness, trying to make himself wake up when a light came into view. It was a purple light with an amber and white halo but he woke up just as the figure started to come into view. The pain of his claws digging into his chest had brought him out of his nightmare and he was grateful.

His wife was cuddled against him, her arm and leg draped over his body. He could feel the sweat sliding across his skin and he recoiled at the thought of their blood dripping down his body. The moon shone clear through their open window, lighting up the room in pale light. It made the sweat on his skin glisten.

Careful not to wake Kikyo, he slipped from beside her and made his way outside into the cool night air. From what he could tell, there was still a few hours before dawn, enough time for him to think about the dream he had. Nothing was making sense to him, why had they shot the other? Why in the stomach? The more he thought the more his head hurt. The wind blew slightly, drying his sweaty skin while giving him a slight chill.

"Maybe it's just a dream. I'm stressed, that's got to be it."

He slipped back inside and took a moment to gaze down at his wife. She looked so beautiful when she slept, she looked at peace. She wore a long robe that hugged all of her curves in the right places. He loved how she looked, always had.

The thought back to just over fifty years ago when she pinned him to the tree. When he woke up and his heart skipped a beat because he thought Kagome was Kikyo, but he was also full of anger for the betrayal he thought she planned against him. He brushed the ebony hair from her cheek and shoulder, taking a minute to admire her.

"Maybe I only loved her because she shared a soul with Kikyo…"

His words were lost in the darkness as the clouds covered the moon. After a few moments of fighting his tears, he laid down next to her and drifted back off to sleep.

Sesshomaru watched himself around Kagome ever since their heated kiss two weeks ago. He cursed himself, never in all his years had he lost control like that. He didn't even remember her pushing him away. The thought of what he could have done to her plagued his mind constantly, and he hated himself for it.

Kagome stayed close to him but she kept a distance between them, almost like they were walking with a wall separating them. Every day he struggled to lift just one brick off that wall, hoping she would relax again.

He took this time to observe her, everything about her intrigued him. How she moved, how she talked. Even when she would brush her hair or wash her face when they would stop to rest. He also began to admire her. She was strong and very stubborn.

AhUn had been summoned to carry her, as well as her things but she refused to ride, especially if he was walking. Kagome only rode the two-headed demon in the late evening, when her feet nearly gave out. He insisted that flying would knock off a couple of weeks' worth of travel but she was adamant on visiting every village. If there was just one person she could help or one person that could point her in the direction of her quest then it was okay to walk.

The extra time did allow him to think on their current agenda as well as their current enemy. Kikyo and Inuyasha would be no problem for him but he genuinely had no idea just how strong his mother was. She was, without a doubt, Kagome's real threat.

"My Lord, are you okay…?" Kagome, who had lingered behind ran up and gently pulled on his sleeve.

"Why do you ask?" Her worry surprised him, as well as her close proximity.

"You look lost in thought, even your aura feels different."

He did not reply to her. Was this girl really learning him so fast? They had only been together a short while and yet she could read him so easily? He couldn't even tell if she wanted to run from him or hold him, much less if she had things on her mind.

"My Lor-."

He waved her off, cutting her words.

"Kagome, would you call me by my name?" His voice was quiet and deep. She gulped, a slight blush crossing her cheeks. She had only ever called his name without honorifics in the heat of the moment. This… this was _personal_. He wanted to hear his name when they were alone.

"Lord…"

He waved his hand again. "My name." He slowed his pace, eventually coming to a stop but she took a few steps ahead of him.

"Sesshomaru…"

It was the quietest thing he had ever heard in his life. She added such sweet emphasis on his name, making him smile.

"I wish for you to call me by name when we are together. When we are around people and other demons I wish for you to be formal."

She realized he wanted her to be comfortable around him, and the best place to start was his name. Kagome also knew how important it was to respect him in company, especially demons. If a human were to call him freely, it would cause other demons to challenge him. She knew it was also something women would do for him… and their relationship. She had seen her mother do it before her father passed away. In private she would call her husband sweet names but in public, she would respectfully say his name.

She walked beside him, taking in his scent. Even though she was human, his smell was very easy to pick up. The smell of blood was explainable, but the cherry blossoms were what confused her. She had not once seen a blooming tree the entire time here but he smelled like he kept a whole bushel up his sleeve. Kagome inhaled, catching his attention.

"Do I stink? I often catch you smelling me." He had stopped to look at her but she didn't realize until she was a few steps ahead of him.

"You don't stink… you actually smell nice." She turned to him with her hands folded behind her back. The blush on her face was brighter now and she wouldn't make eye contact.

"You smell just like fresh cherry blossoms. The smell is so strong like you have freshly plucked petals on your person, but I've never seen a tree in bloom."

He thought in silence, it was a rather unimportant thing but it was clearly bothering her. Sesshomaru reached into his sleeve and procured a small pink drawstring bag.

"I believe this is what you smell." He closed the few steps between them, bringing her close to him with a pull to her hip.

"Open your hands."

She watched as he pulled open the bag, pouring several porous amber stones into her palms. Upon inspection, she could tell they were perfectly preserved cherry blossom buds. Each unopened except for one. She held it up to the sun, admiring the simplicity of it.

"It's alive!" She could see the flower opening fully as the sun's rays touched it.

"How is it possible My Lo… I mean Sesshomaru?"

He held open the bag and she gently dropped them one by one back inside.

"' They will live, so long as I live,' That is what an old demon said to me when he gave me these flowers. That was many centuries ago when I was younger and still lived in the castle with my family."

Kagome paled. "With your family?" She took a step back. "But, we're going to your castle…" Her heart sped up, all kinds of things were going through her head.

He tucked the bag back in his sleeve, sensing the panic radiating of off her he smiled.

"No one lives in _my_ castle but Jaken and my servants. My mother lives in the family castle."

She clasped her hands over her heart and have a heavy sigh. "Forgive me, I let my imagination get the best of me."

He stepped closer to her, so close she could feel his breath on the top of her head. "I know you still don't fully trust me." He cupped her face, making her look up at him.

"I'd never betray you. I owe my life to you. My loyalty is stronger than that of Inuyasha."He leaned down and kissed her forehead, drawing a small 'eep' from Kagome. He gave her a slight smile and continued walking forward. "We will be arriving at camp in a few hours, if we continue we should make it before sundown."

She nodded and sprinted to walk beside him, AhUh at their backs. She looked around as they walked, it was midday and the sun beat down on her. She was sweating, though not as much. Sesshomaru had bought her an arrangement of kimonos and miko garbs. They were all thin and perfect for traveling.

She opted for a traditional red and white miko garb that was lightweight and wasn't too long. Her hair was slightly pinned back out of her face and she still wore a small bandage on the right side, covering the healing wound. She thought back to what Sesshomaru had said to her earlier that day.

" _Even before you cut your hair, I don't think you resembled Kikyo. Your auras were the same long ago but that was all she shared with you."_

Kagome smiled at his words. It felt good to be her own person, not the shadow of a dead woman.

She let her mind wander the entire time they walked. She thought of him, herself, Inuyasha and Kikyo. She thought of Sango and her children as well as Shippo and Rin. Kagome silently wished she could've spent some time with them before they left but it wasn't meant to be.

She huffed and held her hand to her face, trying to hide a tear. She really was afraid of what would happen to her. She knew he could protect her, but _what if_. Shyly, she placed her hand in his and he squeezed, sensing her unease and sadness. After a while, their fingers were laced together in a hold no demon nor human could break.

"Kagome, we will rest here."

She looked up from her daze to see a large lake, it was almost like it came from thin air. The water was tinted blue and green with lilies everywhere and in every size. In the middle of the lake was a large tree, even larger than Goshinboku.

He pulled his hand from hers and adjusted his armor. "Come here."

She closed in on him and he picked her up bridal style. "Hold on to me, we have to cross the barrier."

She didn't have time to ask any questions so she just held on to his armor and closed her eyes. They glided over the water with AhUh right behind them. She felt a small 'pop' against her miko aura and a change in atmosphere. Kagome waited until she felt his feet hit the ground to open her eyes.

The area had exploded with trees of every warm color imaginable. Yellow, red, orange, brown. There were so many shades she couldn't even name them. Even the large tree had changed its color.

"Sesshomaru, this is magnificent."

He sat her down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Follow me. I will introduce you."

She followed him closely but it was hard with all the rocks sticking out of the ground. Kagome took a second to examine them and upon inspection, they weren't rocks at all, they were amber fossils. The same amber that encased the flowers Sesshomaru kept in his sleeve.

She reached out to touch the stone when Sesshomaru called out to her.

"Kagome, we are in a demon's home. You don't touch what you don't know." She gulped and looked back down at the fossil. Inside was a water nymph, its hand outward like it was aiming to touch something as well. Kagome shot up and ran over to Sesshomaru, tangling her fingers in his sleeve. Her heart was going a million miles an hour.

"Don't be afraid. You are safe here, safer than anywhere in the world." His hand was on her back now, guiding her as they walked up a stone path to a cabin. It was a very small cabin, made of old logs and a clay shingled roof. There was an extension to the side, a dark brick building with a small smokestack. Black, thick smoke was billowing out and disappearing on the other side of the barrier.

The closer they got, the more she noticed the sound of a hammer hitting metal.

"A friend of the family. You could say he's a blacksmith that deals in specialty weapons. Much like the jewelsmith Hosenki or the weaponsmith Totosai."

Sesshomaru's tone had changed, she knew this would be a formal meeting among two demons.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru knocked on the door. His face was stern and his jaw was tight. He looked almost… nervous. Footsteps and muffled grumbling could be heard on the other side of the door. Sesshomaru instinctively put his arm in from of her, nudging her to stand behind him. She did so but continued to peak around his arm, hoping to see who would open the door.

She heard a padlock click and the door swung open.

"What? I'm busy."

She was met with a very tall, elflike demon. He was just a few inches shorter than Sesshomaru and sported short black hair. The man was covered in black and orange dust like he's been slaving away for a million years at this forge. His eyes were of the same orange amber that she saw all around this place. His face was slender, unscarred with a pink oval on his forehead. He wore a sleeveless shirt and a smithing apron over that with brown shorts. His feet were bare and dirty. She eyed him, noticing little amber stones embedded in his arms and the tops of his hands. Even his legs had the stoned protruding out.

He also looked very young, even younger than Sesshomaru looked.

"Anba Jueki. It is a pleasure to meet you again." Sesshomaru straightened up and puffed his chest out a bit. Was he… posturing?

"What do you need, son of Taisho?"

Sesshomaru momentarily ignored his request and motioned to Kagome.

"This is the famous amber smith, he is the one who gave me the stones."

She slipped from behind him and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Anba."

The demon huffed. "That Master Anba to you. Priestess or not, you should know your place." Kagome kept her bow.

"Forgive me, Master Anba."

She leaned up and watched as he raked his eyes over her. He was obviously displeased that a human had been brought before him. All she could do was bite her cheek, there was no way she would disrespect Sesshomaru by taunting the man.

"Boy, bringing a human is one thing. But Inuyasha's bride? Why do you have such a girl in your company?" Kagome flinched at his words but Sesshomaru's arm at her back let her know he would defend her.

"Master Anba. The priestess is traveling with me to Father's castle. She has liberated herself from my selfish half breed brother and is on a mission. Though human, I would ask you to respect her presence."

The demon stuck a metal pick in his mouth and placed his hands on his hips with a huff. "What do you want Lord Sesshomaru? Why have you come?"

"Anba, I'm here for the package my father left for me." The smith gave him a clueless look.

"What on earth are you referring to?"


	9. Chapter 9

Read and Review! Give a follow!

* * *

"Kagome."

"Kikyo."

"Kagome?"

"Kikyo!"

"…but, Kagome?"

Inuyasha had been holding on to this bloody piece of paper for what seemed like an eternity. In crude handwriting, it read: _Who do you choose?_ Right below were the names of the two women he loved, Kagome and Kikyo.

Over and over again he would answer the question out loud, each time with a different answer. As time went on, he continued to become more indecisive and unsure of himself. After a while, he started to doubt Kikyo's name, second-guessing himself. He'd go for Kagome but even her name sounded wrong on his lips.

Eventually, he stopped answering entirely for his muscles started to seize. Everything ached and his body acted on its own. Even his hand refused him and closed, wrinkling the paper. Blood poured from his hand like he wrung out the writing. Inuyasha looked out into the voice, hoping to seek help. If only he could scream.

The only thing in the darkness was that purple light with the amber and white halo. It had no familiar shape but he felt like he had known it his whole life. Though at the same time it was completely strange to him.

Inuyasha managed to shove the crumpled piece of paper at the light, wincing at the pain shooting across his body.

"What does this mean?" No reply came for him. "Who am I supposed to choose…" Instead of responding to his cries the light only moved away. Soon it faded, then another light appeared in the darkness. It was a transparent shadow of Kagome. She was doubled over and covered in blood. The girl was halfway facing him, struggling to keep herself steady on bruised knees. Her body was also covered in arrows, bright sacred arrows.

He watched as she struggled to hand on to a sword, the Tenseiga. Her hands holding it by the blade close to her chest. He watched as she collapsed from another arrow being shot at her but he couldn't see her attacker.

"Kagome, no!" He sucked in a painful breath and his body jerked, causing him to yell out in pain. Suddenly the scenery changed and he was looking at a disheveled Kikyo.

She looked upset and angry, had she an idea of what he dreamt about? Inuyasha struggled to wipe his face, tears were blurring his vision.

"Kikyo." He leaned into her, placing his head on her chest. She held onto him and rubbed his head. "Someone is playing with me, distorting my dreams."

She spoke with an icy tone. "It sounded like you were choosing Kagome over me. Each time you _yelled_ her name you sounded so sure. But when you said my name… it sounded sad and indecisive." He didn't dare speak or look up. He was ashamed of course, he was with Kikyo and for her to hear him choose her copy, even in his dreams upset her.

"Kikyo… I have no control over my dreams."

She scoffed. "But you have control over your heart. Your heart knows what it wants." She pushed him away and stood. "I'm so tired of playing these games with you." He watched as her robes fell around her feet and drug the floor as she walked.

"Kikyo, can't you see? I want to be with you. If I didn't I wouldn't be here." She turned and scowled at him. Her eyes held a hatred he had only seen a few times in his life.

"You are poisoning out happiness with your doubt Inuyasha." He gave her a mortified look.

"Kikyo, I'm sorry. I'm trying. I never expected her to come back. I never expected this to happen." She eyed him. Kagome was going to ruin them if this kept up, but she wasn't going to allow it. She was angry, her heart burned with her hatred for Kagome.

"I'm going for a walk. I want you to stay here, Inuyasha." She turned from him and started to walk away but he grabbed her wrist.

"Please, Kikyo. We need to talk this out. Don't leave on a sour note." The angry woman snatched her wrist away and looked down on him.

"I do not wish to speak on the matter, Inuyasha." His heart ached at her cold voice.

"Don't you even want to hear about my dreams? Do you want to know what I'm going through?" She spun herself around and placed her hand on the sliding door.

"Do you even understand what I'm going through Inuyasha?" He sat back on his palms and watched her leave. He knew he was in the wrong but for her to just leave… it hurt him more than breaking Kagome's heart.

She stormed out of the hut, looking around to make sure no one was outside to see her. Kikyo never went outside of her home in anything other than a simple kimono or miko garb. She felt extremely uncomfortable being in her sleep robes. It was a gift from Inuyasha, a fine silk robe that she now drug across the ground. It was decorated with pink lotus flowers and many shades of blues and greens. Kikyo treasure it for it was the second gift he gave her, his mother's rouge lip paint being the first.

She picked up her skirts and walked behind her home into the dense mountain forest. Her feet quickly reminded her that they were bare but she managed to push the pain aside.

"I will rid us of that girl. I will do whatever it takes." She walked in a straight line up the mountain, she knew what she had to do. There was only one other person that might want Kagome gone as much as she did. She made that little discovery when Kagome was trapped by that barrier when Sesshomaru had called upon his mother. He said her name was Inukimi. Kikyo had heard rumors of the great dog demons but she had only been given the chance to meet the two brothers. Unfortunately, she was not able to get a complete look at her face through the murky water Sesshomaru used to expose her.

"I must find her, this woman it that only one who can really assist me," Kikyo spoke to herself. It was something she did often, causing Inuyasha and the others to give her sideways glances from time to time. She knew she was a little strange. She had been dead twice now, or was it three times? That had to make anyone lose a little bit of their sense. She kept walking through the forest, eventually losing track of time but it was no matter. Time was never on her side anyway. She just needed to reach the peak of the mountain and hope the stories of the dog demoness were true. She knew the queen lived in a castle high in the sky and could be summoned with desperate pleas.

Kikyo huffed as she cleared the top, she did not have as much stamina now that she was no longer a demon-slaying priestess.

"Lady Inukimi, I summon thee."

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered from her bed in the shadows. Early morning light crept through the window, sliding across the floor as the sun rose. She snuggled her blanket and looked across the room. Sesshomaru was sitting there cross-legged with his eyes closed. She knew he wasn't asleep, he would always wake when she called out to him. "Sesshomaru…"

Her second call made him open his amber eyes. They shone with the reflection of the morning sun. "What is it, Kagome?" His voice was soft and gentle, he made her feel so safe. She listened to him, the sound of his breathing was quiet in her ears. She felt a deep want, a want to be close to him. To smell him and to hold him. Since the incident a few weeks ago, she hadn't dared get too close to him, even though he wouldn't do anything to harm her.

She spoke just above a whisper. "May I come to you?" She watched as he closed his eyes again and unfolded his arms, setting them to rest in his lap.

Since they had only been traveling together for a few weeks, there was still a lot of formality between them. They had only held hands that once and they did not do anything one would consider 'relationship' things. They did share a bed, just in the same room or space. She did not undress in front of him and him in front of her. They also hadn't bathed together since the hot spring and especially haven't seen each other naked. She made sure of that. Kagome would always leave him or ask him to step out when she needed to change to her sleep clothes. She made the choice of keeping a pair of shorts and a tank top from the modern era to sleep in, there was no way she'd sleep in a kimono in the summer.

As far as she knew, he hadn't even seen her in these revealing sleep clothes. Kagome took a deep breath and slipped from under her covers. She got on her knees then pushed herself up. The shadows hid her pale legs and arms, so she decided to stick close to the walls. Sesshomaru did not open his eyes to watch her, he only sat and waited patiently. She tiptoed on bare feet, trying not to make the floorboards creak.

"My Lord…" Her voice was quiet as she finally made it to him. He wore only his hakama and white hanjuban, along with his mokumoku. His armor and swords, along with obi sash and hankimono were stashed somewhere in the room. She had forgotten where for she had fallen asleep just as he was removing his armor.

Kagome reached a dainty hand out and touched his cheek with the tips of her fingers, eliciting a small smile from him. She loved it when he smiled. It was like a gift you always wanted but hardly ever got. She shifted in front of him, his eyes still closed. He could _see_ her, of course. The sound of her steps and the way her scent changed let him know exactly what she was doing.

"Sesshomaru…" This time, he looked up, meeting her brown eyes. He held her stare for a moment before his gaze shifted down to her revealing garb. She was so petite and pale, her body looked so fragile. Her clothes held her curves in all the right places. The outline of her hip, her waist and breasts were beautiful. He took her all in, he loved how she looked, especially her face.

Kagome held out her hands and he took them, helping her balance herself and she awkwardly sat down with her legs around him. She slipped down to sit in his lap with her feet tucked against his backside.

"Kagome, are you okay like this?" She looked up to meet his gaze and nodded. It was still strange hearing him show concern for her. After a few moments, he leaned back again and she rested her head on his chest. In her own way, she was testing him, looking for him to seek her approval before he even touched her. Kagome gently pressed herself to him, snaking her hands around and placing her palms to his back. By gods, he smelt amazing, the overwhelming smell of cherry blossoms was all over him. His body also felt amazing. She had never taken the time or _had_ the time to touch him. His muscles stood out under his clothes and he tensed under her touch. Seeing him half naked was one thing, touching, even over clothing was something entirely different.

She felt her face becoming hot. Sesshomaru still did not embrace her, he was waiting for her to give him a verbal consent. Kagome leaned up, straighten her back. The way they were sitting brought them almost face to face. They were close enough that she could feel his breath tickle her cheeks. He took notice of her flushed face and the sound of her heart in his ears. She was nervous, maybe even a little scared. He had not yet recovered her from pushing her too far. Sesshomaru brought his hand up and brushed the hair from her face, sliding the back of his hand across her warm cheek. She shivered with goosebumps. Kagome had a thought, a sudden impulse.

She leaned in and kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger, barely touching his skin. Something in her stirred. He did not move, his hand frozen in the air by her face. She kissed his cheek again, letting her lips graze his skin as she moved to kiss his jaw bone. He was the one who had goosebumps this time. Her lips trapped him, their softness calling him in. He rested his hand on her shoulder, slowly sliding his fingers over her bare shoulder.

Kagome brought her hands up and cupped his face. It was becoming harder to control her breathing. Their lips touched, making her press closer to him. She kissed him slowly while letting her arms extend over his shoulders. He tangled his hand in her hair and pressed the other to her back. She pulled at him but he didn't know what she wanted. He didn't want to do anything that would cause her to close up again.

She broke free from their kiss and whispered his name, making it hard not to take her.

"Kagome…" She heard a tone in his voice. It was raspy and wild, she figured it was because he was not in control. Which was partially right.

Kagome wanted to take baby steps, she had never done more than kiss a guy. She was a virgin, something she wasn't going to give up easily. She shook her head slightly. They hadn't known each other long enough to be doing those kinds of things…

"Sesshomaru…" She looked at him with red cheeks. He did not look at her but she knew he was listening.

"I want to take this slow… I mean." What was she saying? "I have never… done anything like this…"

He spoke softly. "You are not mated." The word shocked her. It was such an _animal_ term.

"Uhm, no… I'm not." He looked up this time.

"That is fine Kagome, just know it makes it hard for me to do these simple things with you." He was starting to realize why he had become _sexually_ attached to her. Her body was unclaimed by man nor demon. He could take her for his own, that was what made it so hard for him. He was a demon, a greater demon that took what he wanted, and he wanted _her_. He could smell the pure unmated smell wafting up between them. It was a smell that had caused demons to destroy villages and lay claim to their women. He clenched her waist.

"Kagome, you make it hard for me to stop." She looked down her lip in a small pout. Why were her feelings hurt? "Not you, but _you_ Kagome." She understood but she still felt down. She wanted to kiss him and have him hold her and kiss her but she not had a small fear in the back of her mind. She didn't want him to lose his control.

"Sesshomaru, will you lay down and hold me?" It was such an innocent thing but it was something he had never done.

He let her lay down and he did the same. Her back was to him and he scooted close to her until they were flush against one another. Sesshomaru propped his head upon his hand and elbow and pooled his mokumoku around her body. She nuzzled it, scooting even _closer_ to him. His warmth made her sleepy. He let his hand wander under her shirt, up her side, and around her stomach. She did not stop him, it felt amazing. The feeling was one she never experienced. The tender skin of his palm was soft, surprising since he often used a sword. She felt herself drift off to sleep as he rested his hand under her breast and leaned into her, lightly kissing her head. If this was all she needed and wanted, then this is what he would do.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

It was midmorning when Anba set to work in the kilns. Sesshomaru, nor the young miko had emerged from the house beyond the lake he set them in. He sighed.

In his hands, he held a small box. It was an old, dirty clay box with a cracked lid. Time had not been kind to it.

"Inu no Taisho… what is your plan?"

He knew one day the young demon lord would come west in search for him, he would want the last heirloom his father left for him. It was destined that he only receives it if he learned to master and understand the risks of using Tenseiga. In Anba's hands lay the happy life or the horrid death of the young girl he had just met. A woman who wasn't supposed to belong to Sesshomaru and would have a terrible future should the wrong decisions be made.

He thought back to his meeting with Sesshomaru's father many centuries ago when Sesshomaru was still just a pup. It was right after word got out that the Inu no Taisho had fathered a half lord. He was in a panic, though, if one did not know him it would not show. Anba knew him though, and he knew something was very wrong.

Taisho approached the kiln house where Anba worked day and night. Those days the amber business was strong and he was always working. He could remember the tremble in his voice.

 _"I have done a terrible thing and my children will suffer for it." Anba had no idea what kind of terrible deed could be done that would frighten one of the most powerful daiyoukai so._

 _"My Lord?"_

 _Taisho paced slowly. "I've angered our people. The honored Inu Youkai. They will seek revenge for broken bloodlines." This was a face Anba knew to be true. The great Inu Youkai did not break bloodlines, they only mated with demons of the same race and status to keep power strong. Mating a human and having a child was the ultimate taboo for someone of Taisho's rank._

 _Anba had heard of female Inu Youkai being banished from the realm to care for their unwanted half pup on their own. Back luck followed them, usually claiming their lives within the first year. Certain males who mated with humans or lesser demon women would have their manhood ripped away and be forced to live in the castles of Daiyokai as slaves.  
He had no idea what would happen to someone of Taisho's rank and he didn't want to think about it._

 _"My male heirs… they will not be able to mate a human for fear of ripping them apart and killing them in a demonic rage." He paused and looked at the amber spotted man. "It is a curse, and like all curses, it can be broken."_

 _Taisho disappeared and would not return for years._

 _"Anba, I will die soon. I can feel their anger upon me. I will suffer a horrid death for my sins. I have found these. Prepare them and give them to my children. The oldest first, he will seek you out. He does not know why he needs them, I have not told him. I don't even know if they will help, but it's worth a chance if he chooses my path."_

Anba was stuck with a choice. Would he let Taisho's oldest heir make the same mistake as his father or rid him of the human woman? He set to work, might as well not anger the one demon left who mattered to him. He spoke quietly as he worked.

"Your father's curse is your curse, as well as his curse. The both of you have trials ahead. It's up to you if you want to enjoy what you have or drown in the sorrows of your father. Either way, you'll lose what matters most. To live alone for eternity is a demon's fate and no one can change that."

Sesshomaru stepped into the doorway. "I intend to change that fate Anba. Now tell me, what troubles an old demon so?"


End file.
